Charms
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: Now a female, Dick Grayson aka 'Ricky West' must distract Lex Luthor for a priority mission. Accidentally catching the eye of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Dick spends the night with him only to find Bruce had kept a huge secret from him. Jason Todd was alive and Dick was determined to be in his life, be it Dick Grayson or Ricky West.
1. Lex Corp Gala

"The mission is simple," Nightwing explained. "Hack into Lex Corp and retrieve the information regarding his new plans."

"Okay, so when do we strike?" Robin asked.

"Luthor is holding a gala tonight, we'll strike then."

"But isn't the Gala at Lex Corp?" KidFlash pointed out.

"Yes, so we'll need to distract him while the information is extracted."

"Distracted how?" Batgirl rose a brow crossing her arms, knowing where Dick was going with this.

"Well I know some of you will speak out. But with charms."

"So you want one of us girls to let that slimy man hit on us?" Artemis shuddered at the thought.

"Oh come on," Kidflash smirked. "You'd love to show off your skills."

That earned the red head a hard punch and a deathly scowl.

"Why don't you do it?"

"What? I'm a dude." Wally scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Last time I checked Lex was straight." Nightwing sided with his friend.

"What if we could change your gender," Zatanna spoke out. "I'm sure I could dig out a spell."

"Yeah, Nightwing." Batgirl rose a challenging brow at Dick who knew that she knew, he would agree just to prove her wrong.

"Fine, I'll do it." Nightwing shrugged.

And that now ended up with Nightwing standing in front of Zatanna two hours later not daring to move under the magician's specific instructions.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Dick gulped as Zatanna raised her arms her fingers pointing at the acrobat, flexing them lightly before chanting. A soft light enveloped Dick and a slight sharp pain coursed through his body causing him to yelp out. He could Tim exclaim in alarm only to be held back by Superboy as the light slowly faded and what was revealed had Wally whistling lowly. Dick was certainly no longer a man, the woman had long black hair and impossible curved features. Dick was breathing heavily when Zatanna approached.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Dick covered his mouth, shocked at the voice that had emitted from him.

"You even sound like a girl." Tim was at his side as soon as Conner released him. "Come on, we have to get you ready for the Gala."

"Oh, come on Robin." Dick pouted as the boy pulled him from the room oblivious to the many eyes on them. "Look at me."

* * *

Wally sighed in boredom as he took another bite of his nibbles, nudging Roy who was beside him motioning to the target of the evening finally making his appearance. Wally, Roy and Superboy along with a few of Luthor's men were security for the evening which allowed them to communicate with the others with ease.

"Where's Nightwing?" Wally groaned. "It's been an hour already."

"Fashionably late, as usual, I'm sure," Tim spoke quietly in his ear piece from his spot next to Bruce.

"Where are you, Robin?" Wally surveyed the room. "Which one?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that," Tim smirked, sipping from his glass. He had come as a guest, simply explaining it would be easier for Nightwing, but truthfully knowing that Bruce requested his appearance.

"No fun." Wally sighed watching Lex greet his guests with much enthusiasm. Wally rose a brow as Luthor did a double take, curious to see what the man was looking at the speedster followed his eyes to see a young woman entering the gala. If his jaw could drop to the floor it would have within seconds. The woman had a long elegant royal blue dress that clutched to her hips nicely, her hair curled at the end pinned on one side revealing the dangling earring she wore.

"Fuck me." Roy gaped. The woman's head snapped in their direction and let an amused smile grace her lips.

"I heard that." She murmured to herself, thanking the servant passing by with a champagne glass. Dick took a sip of her champagne before someone came up behind her clearing their throat. Dick turned, her eyes widening a little to find none other than Bruce Wayne smiling handsomely at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my name is Bruce Wayne."

Dick gulped as the man grasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, knowing she had to compose herself, she internally shook her head and let a beautiful smile replace her shock features.

"I know who you are, Mr Wayne."

"Ah, but I don't know who you are." Bruce released the woman's hand.

"Ricky West."

"Wrong target my wife." Wally mocked in her ear.

"Shut it, Wally." Dick snapped quietly as Bruce called his ward over, introducing Tim to her.

"It's nice to meet you Miss West."

Dick smiled lovingly at the boy before turning back to Bruce who was holding his hand out to her.

"Would you care to dance Miss West?"

"I'd love to Mr Way-"

"-Bruce." The three turned to see Lex heading their way a huge smile plastered on his face causing all three of them to furrow their brows for a split second.

"Lex. Great party." Bruce shook the man's hands.

"Ah what can I say?" Lex turned to the boy beside him. "Tim, great to see you again."

"Likewise Mr Luthor," Tim answered politely.

"And who is this vision?" Lex let his gaze fall onto Dick who was wondering if maybe this was a bad idea.

"Ricky West," She replied regardless, not cringing as the man placed a kiss over the feathered feeling of Bruce's.

"Well Miss West, how would you like to dance with the handsome host of this evening?"

Dick glanced to Bruce throwing him an apologetic frown before she accepted Lex's offer. The acrobat let Luthor guide her to the centre of the room refusing to flinch as the man placed his hands on her waist. Dick automatically placed her hands on the man's chest as they slowly swayed to the music.

"So," Dick smiled up at the bald man, "A handsome host was it?"

Lex chuckled and twirled the woman before bringing her back into him.

"I don't say that to just anyone." Luthor mocked, grinning down at the amused woman.

"I hope not." Dick let her hands float up the man's chest interlocking behind his neck. "I would hate to bring down your impeccable reputation."

"And what makes you think you could ruin me?" Lex rose a brow a smirk on his lip.

"Other than the fact you should never underestimate a woman on a mission." Dick let her fingers play with the nape of his hairline, tiptoeing she leaned in to whisper in the man's ear. "I happen to rather flexible."

Dick felt Luthor's hand tighten on her hip and let a small smirk grace her lips in victory before quickly wiping it away and return to the balls of her feet. It was clear where this was headed and Dick closed her eyes when Lex leant down and pressed a greedy kiss to her neck. The acrobat let out a breath, to her it was one to control herself and not snap the man's fingers back but to Lex, it was a breath that had him wanting more.

"Luthor." Dick gasped out attempting to sound breathless, pushing the man away before he went too far.

"Perhaps somewhere a little more private?"

"That might be best." Dick pressed her bosom against the man's chest, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Perhaps you could ruin me."

Lex felt a throaty moan make its way out, this woman was something else and he wasn't the only one to think so. Wally and Roy were both a little jealous of Lex and both jumped when Conner came up behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"We should probably tell the others to start." Superboy watching Dick lead Lex up some steps disappearing from the party. "Since Luthor is very much distracted."


	2. Taxi Fares

**_Dick bumps into Bruce and Tim after fleeing the hotel._**

 ** _Dick accepts a date with Bruce and is happily surprised_**.

* * *

When Dick woke that morning in a bed she didn't recognise naked and hungry, the acrobat thanked the lord that Lex Luthor was a working man and left hours ago. Dick was quick to gather her dress from the floor sighing in waste as she shoved it in her purse only after removing her change of clothes she expertly brought with her. Changing swiftly and nodding awkwardly to the guard outside the door, Dick fled the building. To his worst luck, she bumped into the two men that she really didn't want to see right now. Bruce and Tim were heading to their limo from the hotel they stayed in and the acrobat couldn't help but cry internally.

"Miss West?" Bruce smiled, "Out for a jog?"

"Yes and no," Dick replied, smoothing down her leggings. "I was but then I went past a coffee shop with the most mouth watering doughnut."

Bruce chuckled and even Tim smiled humorously at her.

"Well, I should be off." Dick walked past them glancing over her shoulder. "It was nice to see you both again."

If Dick thought that was the end of their conversation she was mistaken. Bruce called out to her and Dick couldn't do anything but turn back.

"What are you doing this afternoon, Miss West?"

"Why do you want to know Mr Wayne?" Dick placed a hand on her hip, jutting out a little.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I get off at six." Dick smiled up at the man, inside she was screaming in horror. "Pick me up outside Robinson's Park."

"You live in Gotham?"

"Yes, I've lived there most of my life."

"I don't mean to sound so forward but do you need a ride back?"

Dick watched as Bruce motioned to the limo where Tim was currently waiting beside watching the two in interest. Dick was extremely tempted, it would be a hell of a lot quicker and she would be in company far better than just a taxi driver. The acrobat beamed her gorgeous smile and nodded.

"You just saved me a bunch on taxi fares."

Dick followed Bruce to the car as the driver stepped out to open the door for the three. The journey home was a little awkward with Tim and Dick sharing several glances as Bruce continued to show interest in the young woman beside him.

"So what is it you do Miss West?"

"I er…" Dick hadn't thought that far and looked to Tim as the boy answered for her.

"She's a photographer, I've seen some of your photos Miss West. They're quite impressive."

"Oh thank you, Tim." Dick smiled gratefully at his quick thinking before nudging Bruce a little. "He's a charmer."

Tim blushed a little at Dick's remark and Bruce chuckled. The car pulled to a stop outside Wayne Enterprises and the three said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tonight Miss West."

"Tonight?" Tim's eyes widened at the two.

"I won't keep him out long I promise," Dick reassured the teen. "I hope to see you again sometime soon as well Tim."

"Likewise Miss West." Tim faked a smile which the two both saw through but neither said a word. Dick's cell began to ring and she excused herself waving goodbye as she jogged away pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Nightwing?" The voice sounded confused. "You're still a girl."

"Well yeah," Dick rose a brow in concern. "Am I not supposed to be?"

"No. You better come in."

* * *

Zatanna seemed at a lost, why was Nightwing still a female? It baffled her. She had read through the spell at least ten times, ensuring it would only last the night.

"So there's nothing you can do? I'm stuck like this?"

"I didn't say that," Zatanna replied. "You'll just be in that form for a little while longer while I figure it out."

"Okay." Dick accepted this information quite easily which surprised both of them.

Dick was very attentive when it came to analysing the information the others had gathered, not noticing Wally and Roy feeling the girl up with their eyes.

"So all we need to do is reverse engineer it?" Dick asked as he peered over Tim's shoulder.

"Yeah, it might take us all night," Tim replied peering up at the acrobat from his chair. "I'll text you when it's done."

"Why where are you going?" Wally nosed into their conversation.

"Ricky here has a date."

"With who?" Roy joined in the questioning.

"Bruce Wayne." Robin relayed back, watching the two shocked faces smugly.

"How did you manage that?" Roy shook the shock, impressed with his friends pull. Dick gave him a knowing smile tapping her nose, motioning it as a secret.

"Well, I better get going." Dick pressed a kiss to Tim's head who suddenly froze. "Too weird?"

"Unexpected."

* * *

Now if Dick knew Bruce at all this date would go as planned. Dinner at an expensive restaurant, a walk in the park before heading back to the Manor for indulgence. Dick stood at the entrance of Robinson Park, waiting patiently for Bruce to make an appearance.

"Miss West."

Dick was quick to turn around to find Bruce walking towards her, a handsome smile on his face. Dick couldn't help but grin as the man placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Please call me Ricky." Dick requested. "We are on a date after all."

"Very well then you must call me Bruce."

"Deal." Dick accepted the arm that Bruce offered. "So where are we heading?"

"I thought where I would want to spend a night with a beautiful woman like yourself and what better than to dine under the stars."

Bruce took Dick to the fountain that sat in the middle of the square and to her disbelief a small table had been made up, a white table cloth with a cream coloured candle shining in the darkness. A dark red rose sat in a black vase and violin music began to play as Dick entered the area. The acrobat placed a hand on her chest not believing what she was seeing. She glanced behind her to see Bruce watching her intently.

"I was expecting some stuffy expensive restaurant." Dick beamed heading to the table, "This is beautiful Bruce. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Bruce sat opposite her after pulling her chair out. "If I'm being honest Tim came up with the idea."

"He did?" Dick gasped before softly sighing with happiness. "He really is a charmer."

"Complimenting another man, this date is going well." Bruce chuckled as he poured the wine.

"I think you know you're a charmer Bruce," Dick fingered the rim of her glass. "With all the women flocking towards you."

"Money is a powerful attraction."

"I don't know." The acrobat tilted her head a little to the side eyeing Bruce with concentration. "You have a handsome face."

"Is that so?"

Dick blushed suddenly scolding herself for being too entranced, quickly sipping from her glass so she didn't have to answer.

"So how is it you know Lex Luthor?"

"I don't." Dick shook her head. "I crashed the party."

The acrobat placed a finger to her lips motioning for Bruce to keep it a secret.

Dinner went surprisingly wonderful, Bruce was in fact great company when he was trying to woo the opposite sex, he was open and sweet. He laughed which was rare and Dick was soaking up every second of it. They shared a small intimate dance after Bruce stated she owed him a dance after being second choice to Lex. Dick couldn't stop the smile spread over her features and after Bruce had leant in and pressed a short but passionate kiss to Dick's lip the acrobat knew that the billionaire had won.


	3. Knack For Storage

_**Dick wakes up in Wayne Manor and stumbles upon a secret Bruce kept from him**_.

* * *

Waking up at Wayne Manor was a strange and familiar experience, spread out in Bruce's bed Dick checked the time before sitting up clutching the sheets to her breast.

"Bruce?" Dick called out despite knowing the man was probably sitting in front of the bat-computer. The door handle flickered and Dick turned to find Bruce entering holding a tray.

"Breakfast." Bruce stood awkwardly by the door as Dick almost fainted in disbelief. Bruce had never once come back to the room after spending the night with a woman, let alone offering breakfast.

"For me?" Dick barely uttered, watching the tray as Bruce knelt by the bed gently placing it over Dick's legs.

"You have eggs, toast, juice, orange I think and some bacon." Bruce pointed them out. "Courtesy of Alf-"

Bruce's words were cut off as Dick grasped his face and linked their lips together. The acrobat felt the man wind his arms around her body careful not to jog the tray and lightly run his tongue across her lips. Dick sighed lightly as they broke apart, foreheads touching.

"You're cute," Dick commented pecking Bruce's lips a couple more times in thanks before shooing him away. "I want to enjoy this breakfast in peace."

Bruce chuckled. "I'll be downstairs."

After enjoying a breakfast made by Alfred, Dick quickly showered before twitching her eye in horror at the empty floor of the bedroom. Clothes, where were her clothes? Dick rifled through Bruce's draws finding a familiar shirt Dick quickly buttoned it up and opened the bedroom door, tray in hand checking both ways before descending the stairs. If Dick thought she'd be able to find Bruce before someone else found her she was dead wrong. To her horrid luck, the one person she didn't want to see her like this was Alfred.

"Ah Miss West," The butler noticed the girl holding the tray and offered to take it from her. Now Dick would have easily handed it over as Dick Grayson but she was now Ricky West and she couldn't impose the man.

"It's okay Alfred, I'll take it, after all, you make a mean bacon and eggs."

Alfred couldn't stop the woman from walking past him into the kitchen following curiously. Alfred stood a little shocked as she swept the kitchen with ease finding everything in its place and put everything back where it should be in one fell swoop.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss West, but how is it you know your way around the kitchen?" Alfred rose a brow both in surprise but also suspicion. Dick froze after closing the cupboard door and internally scolded herself.

"Let's just say you have a knack for storage." Dick smiled at the butler which caused Alfred to soften and smile back.

"If you are looking for Master Bruce he is in his study."

"Thanks, Alfred." Dick bounced from the room but not before pecking the old man on the cheek. Knocking lightly on the study door hearing a come in Dick slide inside and noticed the man wasn't alone. Standing at attention were two males. One was Tim whose eyes had widened at the girls dress but the other had Dick's attention. She knew that face anywhere, it had matured but it was definitely just the same.

"Jason." Dick could all but mutter in utter disbelief. Jason Todd was dead, Dick was there to bury him, to mourn if anything he was still mourning. But the man was standing right before her with his arms crossed watching her in suspicion.

"How do you my name?"

The voice was deep, different to the squeaking voice for the thirteen-year-old Dick had known. Tears pricked at the acrobat's eyes before sudden anger emerged. Tim and Bruce had known of Jason's return and they hadn't told him. Dick had wanted to scream at them but knew that it would blow his cover so Dick forced himself to remain nonchalant.

"My clothes Mr Wayne, where are they?"

Bruce's eyes flickered with emotion as Dick referred to him as 'Mr Wayne' but was quick to shake it away and point her in the right direction. Dick lingered on Jason for a moment too long and she bowed her head leaving the room her heart heavy.

* * *

Dick quickly dressed thanking Alfred for his hospitality before rushing out of Wayne Manor, almost making it to the gate when that deep but familiar voice called out to her. Dick slowly turned around to find Jason jogging towards her, black jacket and helmet in hand.

"Miss West was it?"

Dick simply nodded, eyeing the face before her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Alfred told me," Dick replied still processing the man before her. "How are you here?"

"I drove?" Jason tilted his head to the side smirking at the lost look on the woman's face. "You need a ride?"

"What?"

"A ride? You know back to wherever you live?"

Dick just nodded without really processing the question following the man wordlessly to his bike where he pulled a spare helmet from the back. He handed it to her and Dick would have broken down in a sobbing mess but knew that Ricky West didn't know Jason and Dick hated that.

"So where are we headed?" Jason asked as Dick mounted the bike behind him locking her arms around his body. Jason swore he heard a sniffle but shrugged it off as Dick answered.

"The Clock Tower."

Jason didn't question the location thankfully and Dick held the man for dear life, not wanting to ever let go again.

* * *

The bike slowed to a stop and Jason removed Dick's hands from around his body and helped the woman off his bike. Dick lifted the helmet from her head offering it back to Jason before quickly fixing her hair. Jason bit the inside of his cheek curiously, watching the girl thread her fingers through her long black locks, not daring to take her eyes off of his.

"Have we met before?" Jason asked suddenly causing Dick to shake his head.

"No no, you just remind me of someone." Dick covered her face with her hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was staring at you."

Jason laughed, prying Dick's hands away, "It's okay, I was just worried there for a second."

Dick glanced up and her breath caught in her throat, Jason was merely inches away, smiling. The acrobat had missed that smile, it always made him happy when Jason had grinned up at him on the roofs of Gotham. A tear suddenly flowed over her cheek and Dick was quick to wipe it away.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry." Dick moved away her voice cracking a little. "Thank you for the ride, I should be going."

Dick ran from Jason and turned down a small alley checking over her shoulder to ensure Jason didn't follow. The acrobat flipped up the fire escape until her feet landed flat on the roof top and the tears refused to stop as Dick fell to her knees. Her emotions were on roulette, she was angry at Bruce and Tim. Happy that Jason was back. Sad as the memories of the past drudged back up once again. Confused as to how Jason was here. Irritated that Dick couldn't slam into the man and never let go. But most of all Dick felt betrayed, how long had Bruce and Tin known of Jason's reappearance? How long had they kept this from him?

"Miss West?"

Dick all but jumped from her spot twisting around to see Jason walking cautiously towards her.

"How'd you get up here?"

"The fire escape." Dick gurgled, wiping the tears that refused to stop. "What you doing up here?"

"One thing Bruce taught me was never leave a lady alone crying." Jason knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jason offered.

"You want to listen to some strangers problems?" Dick peered at Jason who sat down fully giving the woman his full attention.

"Let's just say for the sake of things I'm a friend."

"What would you do if you found out your family was hiding something from you?" Dick asked. "Something big."

"I'd confront them."

"But what if you couldn't?"

"How so?"

"Like something happened to you and couldn't tell them."

"Then you're contradicting yourself." Jason pointed out. "I mean you're keeping a secret from them too."

"It's different."

"Okay." Jason mocked a little which caused Dick to let a small smile grace her lips and leant her head on the man's shoulder.

"Do you think I could see you again?" The acrobat asked letting Jason's scent make a permanent home in her mind.

"First Bruce, now me?" Jason huffed a chuckle. "You sure go through them."

"Funny." Dick rolled her eyes. She had wanted to say 'it's been too long, tell me everything' but Dick whispered a heartfelt please instead.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Then we'll grab a coffee," Jason announced helping Dick up as he rose. The acrobat's phone began to buzz, fishing it out her pocket Dick let her brow furrow seeing 'Tim' flash on the phone.

"I should take this." Dick sighed, "Client."

"Sure, I'll leave you to it."

Dick waited for Jason to disappear from the fire escape before answering the call. She didn't say a word and waited for Tim to talk.

"Dick we didn't tell you because Bruce asked us not to."

With that sentence, Dick hung up the phone and almost threw her phone in surge of rage. How dare Bruce determine what Dick should know, especially when it came to family, as sensitive at the subject they covered up


	4. Business Trip

**_Dick meets up with Jason and spends the night with him. Dick finds outs that Jason is the Red Hood and receives a call from Tim the next morning._**

* * *

"Hey," Dick called out waving to the white streaked haired male who was leaning against the wall hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey-" Jason's mouth stopped rising a brow as he realised something. "-It turns out I don't actually know your name."

"Ricky." Dick hated the name as it rolled off her tongue but smiled nonetheless. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

They ended up at a small coffee shop with Dick not daring to take her eyes off of the man sitting opposite him.

"You stare a lot, don't you?"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Dick bowed her head watching the coffee swirl in her mug.

"Hey no, I'm flattered." Jason grinned, "did you stare at Bruce this much?"

Dick smirked at him shaking her head before deciding to get what she came here for.

"Speaking of Bruce, how long have you known him for?"

"Too long." Jason rested his chin on his hand. "He took me in when I was younger."

"And he did the same with Tim?"

"Yeah, and there was one before me, Richard."

"Richard?"

"Yeah, he's a _famous_ acrobat." Jason rolled his eyes causing Dick to giggle a little.

"Sounds like you have a differing opinion."

"He's average at best." Jason smiled before suddenly frowning and glanced out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I haven't seen him since I've been back."

"Back? Where did you go?"

"Business trip."

Dick knew Jason lied, despite knowing the truth the acrobat noticed Jason hunched his shoulders, the slight hint of practice to the words he spoke. His eyes flashed with the remembrance of the past before covering them with his lie.

"And you haven't called him?"

"I actually don't have his number and he hasn't even bothered to visit so, whatever."

"What if he doesn't know your back?" Dick started to get irritated.

"Well, the guys told me that he knows." Jason shrugged. "Guess I should have known. I've always been a sore spot in his life."

"Don't say that." Dick slammed her fist on the table catching Jason a little off guard. "Sorry, I just hate when siblings fight. I fight with mine all the time and sometimes it goes years without speaking to them."

"Okay, how about I promise to get in contact with him?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Good." Jason grasped Dick's hand and gave it a squeeze but to the acrobat's surprise didn't let go. Dick automatically intertwined her fingers with his and smiled softly up at him.

"It doesn't bother you that I was with Bruce?"

"Nah, it's not like you're in a relationship with him."

"And I never will be." Dick grounded out.

"Done you wrong?"

"You have no idea."

Dick spent the rest of the day in Jason's company eventually heading back to the man's apartment. Dick hadn't meant to sleep with either Bruce or Jason but something about them had the acrobat's chest racing. He never felt this way before, thinking perhaps Zatanna's spell did more than just change his gender.

* * *

Dick woke in the middle of the night to yet another empty bed and furrowed her brow.

"Jason?"

Silence. Dick dragged the sheet from the bed with her as she looked for the white streaked male only to come up empty. A slide of a window opening and a low grunt had Dick quickly rushing into the room to find a man with a red helmet hiding his face. The man removed his armoured head while holding his arm in agony.

"Jason!" Dick could all but gawk at the familiar helmet. Red Hood, Jason was the Red Hood. The man snapped his head up like a deer caught in headlights and gaped at her.

"What are you doing up?!" Jason panicked. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Did you get shot?!"

"No!" Jason denied attempting to hide his arm from view.

"Jason Todd so help me god if you're lying to me." Dick stormed towards him yanking the man's arm into view ignoring the pained groan that emitted from the sweaty man. The bullet wound was clear with a small trickle of blood soaking Jason's shirt and jacket. Dick rushed to the bedroom quickly changing into her underwear before dashing back out again tying her hair up as she went. "Where are your supplies?"

Jason blinked several times before pointing to the bathroom and Dick was quick as a flash, pushing Jason down into a chair reading to remove the bullet. Jason removed his jacket and stayed silent as Dick concentrated on the task at hand.

"So the Red Hood, huh?" Dick commented letting the bullet clatter in the pan before threading the needle.

"You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Ouch-" Jason flinched as the needle entered his skin. "-So you're not freaked by this?"

"No,"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having you sew me up every night." Jason eyed the woman's body up and down earning a hard tug on his wound.

"There you go." Dick cut the thread and quickly patched the wound.

"Thank you."

The two shared a smile before Dick leaned over and pressed her lips to his own. The acrobat felt a surge of happiness at Jason's sigh and felt herself pulled into the man's lap with his good arm and gasped into his mouth as Jason squeezed her buttocks. They broke apart with Jason smirking at Dick's scolding gaze.

"You've been shot. No sex."

Jason pouted at her only to be shut down which caused him to announce he was tired and all but dragged Dick back to bed encircling her in his arms before remembering something.

"You can't tell anyone about me being the Red Hood."

"My lips are sealed," Dick reassured.

* * *

A phone buzzing had Jason waking sluggishly, arm flinging out fumbling with the phone before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Jason? Why do you have Ricky's phone?"

"Tim?" Jason rubbed his eyes removing the phone from his ear for a moment, noting that in fact, this wasn't his phone. "What do you want?"

"Well, clearly I want to talk to Ricky."

"Alright jeez," Jason grumbled getting out of bed and heading to the smell that was currently making Jason's mouth water. "Ricky?"

"In here."

"Tim's on the phone." Jason wiggled the phone is his hand too tired to notice the woman's face turn sour.

"The eggs are almost done, could you?"

Jason nodded, cracking his jaw as he headed to the stove, glancing over his shoulder, appreciating the woman's legs as she left the room.

"What do you want Tim?"

"Luthor has changed his formula," Tim spoke a little angrily. "Our engineered solution won't have any effect."

"So what do we need?"

"Access to his computer as soon as possible."

"I have an idea." Dick ran a hand through her hair, hoping she wasn't about to make a mistake. "Stay on standby."

"Also Dick. I can't say on behalf of Bruce, but I'm sorry."

Dick hung up the phone at the apology and headed back to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Jason's chest letting her head rest on the man's back.

"I have to go."

"You sure? I mean I'm no Alfred but these eggs look good." Jason twisted around and noticed the determined face on the acrobat's face. "Hey, what's with the look?"

"I'm sorry Jason. Can I see you tonight?"

"Yeah."

They shared a short passionate kiss with Dick scolding Jason for attempting to undress her before the acrobat left. Jason dropped the eggs on his plate his brow furrowing a little in confusion. Why would Ricky have Tim's number? Jason took a bit from his toast in curiosity wondering if he should call Drake.


	5. CEO

**_Dick sneaks his way into Lex's office and distracts the man as Tim hacks away._**

* * *

Dick headed to her apartment, paying the taxi before rushing upstairs for a quick change of clothes and a touch up on her face. The acrobat sighed heavily as she analysing herself in the mirror before grabbing her keys and heading for her bike. She left Gotham in her wake as she drove towards Metropolis, Lex Corporations as her destination. Dick parked right outside the large building, flicking her hair after removing the helmet catching a couple of eyes from the men nearby. Dick headed inside and approached the front desk, waiting patiently for the woman to finish her phone call.

"How can I help you hon?"

"I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Lex?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr Luthor is a very busy man, he has meetings back to back today."

Dick pouted, another plan already formulating in her mind. "I understand, could you tell me where the ladies room is? It's a long trip and I'd rather start on an empty bladder."

"Sure, it's just up that corridor to the left."

"Thank you so much."

Dick headed to the bathroom following a few white coated women as they entered. To her luck, the women removed their tags as they began the process of adjusting themselves in front of the mirror. Dick stood at the sink listening idly to their chatter, running the water, her eyes flickering between all three women. When they all leaned into the mirror to check their eyes Dick slipped one of the women's tags into her back pocket before casually leaving the bathroom.

"Too easy," Dick smirked a little, flinging the tag around her neck, grabbing a spare coat that she found laying around and picked a clipboard up from the front desk. She quickly typed a message to Tim, slipping past the security and headed up to Lex's office.

A glass walled meeting room was all that separated Dick from Lex's office. The meeting room, however, was full with Luthor at the head, motioning at the power point with ease. Dick took a deep breath and casually walked out heading to the office, luckily most of the employees were concentrating on what Lex had to say so when Dick winked seductively at Luthor as she passed, motioning that she'd be waiting in his office did Lex suddenly lose his place but quick to find his place again.

Dick let out a breath as he shut the door behind him hands plastered on the wood. The acrobat quickly shook her head fishing her phone from her pocket dialling Tim as she approached Luthor's desk.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just place your phone near his computer and I'll do the rest."

Dick placed his phone upside down on Luthor's desk and waited, eyeing the office in boredom. It was plain, a large glass cabinet drew her attention and she strolled towards it. There were a few awards for Lex Corps outstanding work and a trophy for Luthor's work overseas. Dick huffed a little before heading back to the desk voicing herself to the room.

"You done yet?"

"Nearly. A few more seconds." Tim's voice echoed quietly through the room. The door began to open and Dick promptly leant against Lex's desk, giving the man a great view of her body, internally praying for Tim to hurry up.

"Miss West." Lex greeted lustfully. "What did I do to get a visit from such an incredible woman?"

"Well, you certainly didn't make it easy." Dick swung the ID in front of her before heading toward the CEO. Dick plastered her hands over the man's chest and glanced up to find the man staring at her in hunger.

"Have you come to play?"

Dick would have shivered violently in disgust but knew she had to keep her composure. Imagining that Jason was standing before her, she leant up, pulling on the man's tie and found Lex eagerly ready for her lips. Lex picked her up and found the moan that escaped the woman increase his lust further.

Dick found herself in Luthor's lap as he plopped himself in his office chair and hoped as Lex nibbled on her neck that someone would interrupt them now sooner than later. To her luck, Lex's office phone began to ring and the man groaned in irritation before answering the phone with Dick gently biting at his jaw.

"Can't it wait? Very well. I'll be there in a minute."

Dick pouted as Lex sighed eyeing her up and down, irritated at having his fun cut short. Dick let her hand fall from the man shoulders feathering a touch down the man's chest before tugging a little at the man's belt. Lex caught her hand before she went too far and pressed a few soft but harsh kisses on her wrist.

"I have to go."

"Do you have to?" The acrobat faked a moan as Luthor kneaded her buttocks, before gently pushing her off his lap.

"Afraid so."

"What's happened?"

"Just some security issues." Lex adjusted his tie as he watched Dick groom herself over, her hands dipping against her mouth watering curves. "Til next time Miss West."

Dick smiled in farewell snatching up her phone, leaving Luthor in his office, aroused and sour. Dick swiftly made her way to the entrance, quick to slow to a casual walk not to look suspicious as she left the building. As Dick sped from the car park Tim's voice sounded in her helmet.

"That was close."

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you back at base."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Dick and Tim reversed engineered the newly acquired data of the serum. It was well into the evening when they finally finished with Tim's phone ringing.

"Jason?"

"Are you with Ricky? She isn't answering her phone."

"Yeah, she's sitting right beside me." Tim put his phone down and put it on speaker. "Why what's going on?"

"Some of my guys overheard some of Luthor's thugs looking for her. Something about a security hack."

The two shared a glance before Jason continued with suspicious curiosity.

"What we're you two up to today?"

"We hacked Lex's files." Dick simply explained shrugging of Tim's glare.

"Does that mean you-"

"-I know Tim is Robin and that Bruce is Batman, but he doesn't know that."

"Who are you?" Jason scoffed impressed before sighing a little. "I think I'm in love."

"Gross Todd." Tim sneered his nose as Dick laughed.

"Anywho, I gotta go." Jason ignored the teen. "See you tonight Ricky."

"What are you doing?" Tim asked Dick when Jason hung up the phone. "You can't be with Jason."

"Why not?" Dick rose a brow. "If I'm being denied a place in his life as Richard Grayson then Ricky West will have to do."

"I just don't think that-"

"-I'm gonna stop you there." Dick rose from her spot eyeing the teen angrily. "You do not get to say anything right now. Not after what you kept from me."

"Dick, think about what you're doing."

"I'm having a relationship with a man I've mourned over for five years. A relationship I was denied by the very two I trusted with my life."

"Is this the kind of relationship you want?" Tim questioned. "To start on a lie and end it maybe even breaking not only his heart but yours too?"

"Jason's tough he'll be okay."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"


	6. Long Day

**_Dick tells Jason the truth only to be kicked out. Lex thugs find Dick and is rescued by Batman, Red Hood and Robin before the thugs take it too far._**

* * *

When Dick got the call from Bruce with the acrobat happily answering with a chirpy hello, her whole heart dropped when the man on the other end spoke deeply.

"Dick we need to talk. Tim told me everything."

"No." Dick calmly replied before hanging up deciding to give Jason a heads up on her arrival.

 _'I'm on my way'_

 _'Pizzas already in the oven.'_

When Jason answered the door Dick knew that she had to tell him the truth. The look in Jason's eye when he landed on her had Dick instantly sobering.

"Jason we need to talk."

"What are we breaking up?" Jason huffed amusingly as Dick pushed past him and sat on the man sofa.

"You might want to after I tell you what I need to."

"Okay?"

"My name isn't actually Ricky West." Dick started off as Jason sat opposite her. "That was just a cover."

"Right okay, there's clearly more to it." Jason motioned for her to continue.

"I work with Tim, the whole Young Justice thing. I'm more of a mentor." Dick bowed her head before continuing. "There was a mission and I took it upon myself to be the distraction so to speak. You've heard of Zatanna?"

"Yeah, Tim's told me about her." Jason furrowed his brow, confused to where she was going with this.

"She had a spell that would help in the distraction stage."

"A spell?" Jason questioned suddenly becoming a little defensive. "What kind of spell?"

"A gender changing spell."

"What?"

"Jason it's me." Dick smiled very weakly. "It's Richard."

"What are you talking about?" Jason started getting angry gritting his teeth. "Whatever you're doing Ricky, stop it."

"I'm not Ricky."

"Well whoever you are, I think you need to leave."

"Jason, please, just listen."

"Get out." Jason stood abruptly causing Dick to flinch. The acrobat silently pleaded with him, shame and hurt filled her as Jason turned his head away from her. Dick wordlessly walked to the door turning around to say one thing before leaving.

"You were gone for five years, I started to think you'd never come back."

* * *

Dick held herself as she walked the dark streets of Gotham, head bowed tears streaking her face. She hadn't noticed her trailers but when she bumped into a muscled body, she rubbed the tears away as she glanced up.

"Sorry I wasn't loo-"

Dick's breath caught in her throat as the large broad man grasped her arms forcefully and smiled wickedly at her.

"Boss wants to see you."

"Get off of me." Dick slammed her knee into the grunts groin and as soon as the man released his grasp, Dick fled. She could hear the shouts and advancing feet, glancing over her shoulder after hearing a familiar click and her eyes widened. Five guys with guns chasing after a slim curved woman? Clearly, Lex didn't underestimate her and felt a slight tinge of respect for the man. A gunshot sounded and Dick gasped as the bullet flew barely inches from her head and snapped down an alley flipping up yet another fire escape.

"Up there."

Dick peered over the building before she began running, leaping off the building landing solidly onto the next. A few shots rang out with Dick dodging them with ease before quickly jumping to the next building, saluting the men clamouring after her before slipping down the fire escape. Dick sprinted down the street, turning corner after corner hoping to have a good distance between her and the pursuers.

"There she is, get her!"

Dick furrowed her brow, they just don't give up. She would have fought but Nightwing had faced these thugs before and she was sure they'd make the connection with her fighting style. The only option was to flee and hope that they'd give up. Dick found that her escape route was blocked by several men and she skidded to a halt finding herself totally outnumbered and surrounded.

"Come on guys." Dick put her hands on her hip. "This is a little unfair."

"Lex just wants to talk."

"Then why bring guns? I think he wants to do more than just talk."

"Look you can come with us or we'll force you to." The main thug offered. "Up to you."

"Look I've had a long day." Dick reasoned. "Please don't make this worse."

"You've got about three seconds to decide."

"Fine. I choose force." Dick grinned before running towards one of the men who didn't expect the blow that came to his abdomen. Dick found herself being run down by three thugs, quickly flipping over two men behind her. Dick pushed them towards the others smirking as they fell into a cursing pile. The gun to her temple had the acrobat freezing.

"Bad choice." The thug whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

"Gross," Dick muttered before smashing her head back catching the mans nose, hearing the satisfying crack.

"You little whore." The man growled out clutching at his nose. "Get her."

Dick's eyes widened in horror as the men grabbed her and pushed her down, one man threading his fingers into her hair and pulled hard. Dick let out a small pained yelp and began to resist as two other men began feeling her body.

"What are you doing?!" Dick exclaimed. "Get off of me!"

Dick swung her legs catching a few men knocking them to the side only for the injured nosed thug to grasp at her legs tightly, holding them down as he began to climb on top of her.

"Think about what you're doing." Dick gasped breathlessly, fear residing in her blue hues.

"Let's find out why Lex has a soft spot for you." The thug sniggered, the sound of the man's zip caused Dick to flinch and shake her head in protest.

"Wait, stop." Dick cried out as the man ventured downwards, pulling harshly at her pants.

"I did give you a choice." The thug pointed out, readying himself. Dick was panicking now, wriggling in her human restraints, begging for the man to stop. She could feel the tip begin to make its way inside her but that was as far as it got. A gun shot rang out and the thug gasped, being thrown backwards at the force. They all looked up to see Red Hood standing on the building, gun pointing at them. Batman was beside him with Robin.

"Get away from her." Red Hood all but growled out before leaping towards them with the other two close behind. Dick clawed herself away as the goons separated, releasing her from their clutches. Her back found the wall of the building and she clutched at herself attempting to stop the unstoppable shivering. Dick watched as Batman punched a thug in the face, Robin flipped over a thug and took another out with his pole. Red Hood was whacking others with the hilt of his gun, growling as they went down. They were soon all defeated except for their leader and Batman grasped the man by his shirt and lifted him up. Red Hood came beside him gun aimed between the man's eyes.

"You tell Luthor if he ever tries this again I won't be as forgiving." Jason changed his aim and shot the man in the leg. Dick flinched at the noise and covered her head as the man screamed in pain. Tim was by her side, arm circling her in a hug.

"It's okay Dick." Tim soothed. "You're okay."

"Dick."

The acrobat raised her head and all but flung herself into the Red Hood's arms and broke down. Jason gulped a little before rubbing the woman's back hushing the girl until Dick hiccupped and felt a nauseating feeling in her stomach.

"I feel sick." Dick placed her hand over her mouth, just the thought of the big thug over her made her woozy. The feeling of almost being violated, raped, had Dick falling to her knees and vomiting on the ground.


	7. Feisty

_**Jason reassures Dick nothing will change**_

 _ **Dick receives a scolding for his actions and receives an unexpected visitor**_

* * *

Dick didn't remember the journey back to the Cave, flashes of the Red Hood arguing with Batman a sigh and a strained 'fine' falling from Jason's lips. A kiss to her forehead as she was placed in the armoured car, her arms reaching out as Jason disappeared. Turning to find Batman next to her, the slight frown to his lips suggesting he was worried. She couldn't recall Batman parking the Batmobile or how gentle the man was when he fished her out of the car, carrying her bridal style. Dick did recall the loud smack of the front door and the shouting between the three men who rescued her from upstairs in her room. Jason angered that they lied to him, Bruce denying to explain why with Tim attempting to quiet them down for Dick's own sake. The acrobat had smiled when Alfred entered the room stopping the argument with a few words knowing that it wasn't going to escalate into a physical confrontation Dick let the drowsiness overtake her. When Dick woke a few hours later she flickered her eyes around the room finding a snoozing Jason slumped in the chair by her bedside. She groaned a little as she pushed herself upwards, apologising to Jason as her painful voice woke him up. Jason was watching her in relief, his free hands gently brushing her cheek while the other entangled itself with her own.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Dick lightly rubbed her eyes before gazing at Jason's relieved features, the feeling of confusion present on her own face. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"No. Why would I be angry?"

"I lied to you, Jason." Dick frowned at him. "I messed up."

"Hey." Jason lifted the woman's chin and smiled a little as the beautiful blue eyes connected with his. "Tim told me everything. I get it."

"I don't feel right." Dick's hand clutched at her abdomen. "I keep feeling nauseous. It's like that man is hovering over me. I felt it-"

"-That's enough." Jason cut her off, climbing onto the bed settling down next to her, encircling the girl into his arms. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Jason?"

Jason hummed in answer, placing a kiss onto the woman's crown as Dick melted into the man's embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't I say it didn't matter?"

"But I'm not who you think I am." Dick became serious burying her face into Jason's chest.

"Dick, I know who you are."

"Isn't everything going to change when I, you know."

"We'll see when it comes to it." Jason lifted the woman's chin before gently pressed his mouth to her own. "I don't think it'll change too much."

* * *

Dick was awkwardly standing before Batman watching his features contort, tensing when the billionaire folded his arms. It was clear Bruce was conflicted between comforting and scolding and Dick felt a rush of annoyance as the man chose the latter.

"What you did was reckless and juvenile." Batman snapped. "What made you decide to change your gender and seduce not only Luthor but me as well?"

"I did it because I wouldn't put the girls in harms way and I didn't seduce you, you seduced me," Dick growled right back.

"And why have you not changed back?" Bruce decided to ignore the slight truth to Dick's words.

"It's complicated. Zatanna is finding a way as we speak."

"Then I suggest you head back to Mount Justice and stay there until she figures it out."

"And why should I listen to you after you kept Jason's revival from me?"

"Because Luthor is looking for you and he won't stop until he does." Batman turned to the computer finishing their conversation indefinitely. Dick narrowed her eyes before swiftly leaving the cave, wishing Alfred goodbye before heading back into the city. What Bruce said made sense much to Dick's annoyance, Lex would certainly be looking for her and the Mountain would be a great place to lay low while Zatanna reversed the spell. Packing her suitcase and dragging it to the door, Dick dialled Tim's number about to inform him of her arrival when there was a knock on her door. She didn't think twice before opening it and her eyes widened in terror and took a few steps back dropping her phone to the floor.

"Going somewhere Miss West?"

Dick gulped as Lex Luthor stood at her door, he seemed larger than usual, his stance striking a slight fear to rush through Dick's body.

"Lex, how do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." Lex entered Dick's apartment, eyeing the place in disappointment before fixing his intense gaze on the retreating blacked haired beauty. "Why haven't you visited? I've been waiting."

"I've been busy." Dick backed into the kitchen island as Lex advanced towards her.

"Too busy to come when I asked so politely?"

"Politely?" Dick scoffed in repulsion. "You had ten guys with guns track me down and-"

Dick gulped as he recalled the pig faced thug that towered over her, the sounds of zip, those venomous dark pupils and the wicked grin under the flowing red blood.

"I apologise for their behaviour, but you are one alluring woman." Lex trapped her in staring down at her in a slight savage hunger. "Do you think we could have some fun before I torture you for information?"

"You're sick." Dick spat at him, her hands plastered on the surface of the island.

"You didn't say that when you let me fuck you against the wall." Lex grinned viciously, licking the woman's neck before biting down hard. Dick yelped her fingers scraping behind her attempting to grasp anything she could use as a weapon. Her fingers grazed against a handle of her fry pan and went to grasp it firmly just as Lex suddenly dragged her away with a bruising force. Dick struggled violently against the man's strong hold and screamed out.

"Help! Somebody please!"

Dick's mouth was covered with Lex's hand and her distressing shouts became muffled. Dick managed to kick the man hard in his heel causing him to lose his grip. The acrobat punched Luthor across his jaw and clambered over her sofa, standing in an offensive stance raising a challenging brow towards Luthor. Lex rubbed his jaw slightly his smile becoming even darker and his eyes slitting in dangerous desire.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman."

* * *

"Wally you almost there?" Tim's voice echoed in the speedsters ear as the red head passed the 'Welcome to Gotham' sign.

"Yup, a block away."

Wally raced to Dick's building finding himself busting through his apartment door to find the room trashed. The TV was smashed on the floor, the sofa tipped over with lamps and glasses smashed into pieces on the floor. A woman's cry caught Wally's attention, rushing to the bedroom to find Dick pinned down with Lex on all fours above her. Kid Flash watched as Dick smacked her head into Luthor's, managing to wriggle away from him falling to the floor with a yelp. The acrobat scrambled to her feet heading to the door to find Kid Flash standing in the way.

"Miss West." Kid Flash saluted. "Shall we go?"

Dick just quickly nodded and let the boy gather her into his arms and left Lex pressing his palm against his forehead narrowing his eyes as the two disappeared instantly.


	8. Glad You're Back

**_Back in the safety of Mount Justice, Dick receive good news and is able to confront Jason once again. But for how long?_**

* * *

Wally didn't stop running until they were inside the head quarters of Mount Justice, gently lowering Dick down, letting her stand on her two feet.

"Thanks, Wally."

"You should thank Tim, he stayed on the phone when you called him." Wally grasped the girl's cheek tenderly eyeing the slowly forming bruise on the woman's jaw. "He hit you?"

"More than once," Dick spoke with a small smile, flattered by the red heads concern. "Don't worry I landed a few on him too."

"Dick!"

The two turned to see Tim running towards them worry littering his face. As he reached them Robin sighed with relief before tutting at the ripped clothes the woman was wearing.

"What? He fought dirty." Dick sulked, crossing her arms pouting at Robin.

"I called Jason," Tim informed the woman watching her face light up at the name. "He's on his way."

It took less than ten minutes for Jason to come storming into the mountain eyes searching for the acrobat. When their eyes connected Jason all but ran towards her and wrapped Dick in his arms. Jason pulled away, his eyes landing on the smooth stomach and the littered forced rips in her shirt.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Dick knew what Jason meant by the question and she quickly shook her head which caused huge relief to flood through the brunette. They shared a small mental understanding before Jason leant down and captured Dick's lips with his own.

"Woah guys, come on, there are children present." Wally mocked covering Tim's eyes who quickly swiped the speedster's hands away huffing a little. Jason broke the kiss and smirked at the two as Dick laughed. The communication screen suddenly popped up and Tim was quick to answer, Zatanna appeared on the screen and locked eyes with Dick.

"I found it!" Zatanna all but exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Zatanna?" Dick stood in front of her yet again noting the hesitation in the girl.

"Not hundred percent but pretty close." Zatanna shrugged before she began chanting. Dick expected the pain this time and didn't voice it as the spell did its work when Zatanna finished and the light dissipated the magician looked over her work with smugness. Richard Grayson was back and as the acrobat quickly glanced himself over, sighing in relief and thanked the magician with a hug and a thank you. His voice came out several octaves lower and Dick almost jumped in joy.

"Did it work?" Wally came speeding into the room with Tim and Jason close behind, eyes all finding the male acrobat. Wally ran over to him slapping him on the back in fondness. "Welcome back dude."

"It's good to be back." Dick grinned at his friend, before turning to Tim and Jason. Tim was smiling in relief happy to have his leader and brother back and Jason was watching him with both curiosity and wonder. "Hi, Jason."

"Hey." He grunted out, deciding to get a closer look Jason approached the acrobat and tilted his head a little. "You look good."

"Thanks." Dick rose a brow at the man's comment and grasped his hands with his own causing Jason to lock eyes with Dick. "So, um, does this change things?"

Jason noticed the hint of dread in the acrobat's eyes and the rigid stance as he waited for an answer. Jason couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the man's body, impressed, to say the least. He traced the man's jaw, his nose, the silky black locks before landing back on those gorgeous ocean blue eyes that always had Jason hooked. Jason had never kissed a man before, it was something he had never thought he would do, but here he was leaning forward and kissing the acrobat full on the mouth.

"Hmm, I think I could get used to this." Jason murmured into the kiss, feeling Dick smile, Jason couldn't help but grin back.

"It's all very sickly sweet but guys what are we gonna do about Lex?" Wally intervened.

"Ricky West doesn't exist anymore so what's the problem?" Jason rose a brow at the speedster after Dick broke their kiss.

"He won't stop though," Dick smoothed his own jaw with his hand in thought. "He saw Wally rescue me so that has put him at risk."

"Great." Wally sighed sarcastically.

"And he must know that you guys saved me before." Dick motioned to Jason and Tim before he began to pace. "So he clearly knows there's something bigger involved."

"So what's the plan?" Jason stopped the man pacing by clutching his arm.

"I guess for now keep track of Luthor's movements," Dick suggested. "Find out what he's going to do. He still hasn't figured out what we hacked into so that's in our favour."

"He'll still be looking for you though." Tim came beside him.

"Yeah, but when he can't find me who's he going to go after? You or Wally?"

"Fingers crossed it's you." Wally smiled humorously at the third boy wonder.

* * *

Jason had taken Dick back to his apartment, unable to force his eyes away from the acrobat. Dick had certainly buffed up the last time Jason had seen him and the white streaked haired male couldn't help his eyes falling down to see the acrobats behind. If he thought Dick's female counterpart had a fine butt, it was nothing compared to the sweet ass he was looking at now.

"Stop looking at my arse, Jason."

"How'd you know?" Jason pouted as Dick presented the man with a home cooked meal.

"Think of it as a sixth sense." The acrobat pecked Jason on the cheek before sitting opposite him and scoffing his food down. Dick chewed hungrily licking his lips in satisfaction, catching the strange look on Jason's face. The hungered stare that was aimed not at the food but at Dick had the acrobat rather unnerved. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"About what?" Jason snapped from his trance and began to tuck in realising he had disregarded the food.

"About this." Dick motioned between them. "You keep staring at me."

"You're just not what I expected," Jason explained noting the saddened look on Dick's face he quickly complimented him. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Dick couldn't help but smile at that and bit the tip of his fork in embarrassment. Jason felt the foot of the acrobat against his pant leg slowly and antagonising as it made its way towards his groin, massaging his tense thighs as it went. Jason kept solid eye contact with Dick and let out a small groan as the man's foot finally found his groin, gently but firmly rubbing it. Jason watched the way Dick's smile turned to a sensual smirk and watched as Dick's finger motioned him eagerly to him.

Jason was quick to rise and all but yanked Dick from his chair, slamming him against the wall behind him. Dick let out a breathless gasp at the impact before hitching a loud gargled choke as Jason rubbed up against him and bit harshly at his throat, removing all evidence of Lex's presence. Jason kissed his way up the man's neck before catching Dick in a strong, passionate open mouth kiss. The acrobat was eager to reply letting the feel of Jason's tongue unravel him, grounding fervently into the white streaked haired male. Jason all but growled low and forced Dick to wrap his legs around his waist as he manoeuvred them back towards the table. As Dick's back hit the smooth surface he closed his eyes, lips parting in pleasure as Jason felt his way under his shirt.

"God, I'm so glad you're back." Jason groaned out, nipping at the acrobat's neck hungrily.

"Me too." Dick let out a breathy laugh.

* * *

When Jason woke the next morning hoping to find Dick wrapped in his arms he was unsettlingly surprised. It was Dick but not, Ricky was back and a small flood of disappointment pooled at his chest. He gently shook the woman awake.

"Dick."

"Mmm, what?"

Jason watched in slight amusement as Dick jumped from the bed after hearing his tired but high pitched voice. Dick's hands automatically grasped her chest, the large mounds of fat under her fingers causing Dick to furrow her brow.

"Please tell me these aren't what I know they are." Dick gave Jason a desperate pleading look, angrily squeezing the breasts hoping with enough force they would retract. Jason couldn't help the chuckle escape his lips and bit his lower lip attempting to hide the humor as Dick muscled with the loose pants threatening to drop to her ankles.

"Sorry Dick, oh wait you don't have a dick anymore." Jason snorted before laughing a little more.

"Jason this isn't funny."

"It is a little."

"You're unbelievable." Dick scowled, groaning as she flicked her long dark hair away after it obscured her vision from the hysterical Jason.


	9. Influential In Certain Areas

**_A new mission and an unexpected partner, Dick is once again swept into another dress and the arms of a certain mercenary._**

* * *

"Ah I'm sorry," Zatanna's voice sounded frantic as it bounced off the walls of Jason's apartment. "Here it is."

"Well?" Dick urged the girl on after hearing a frustrated click of the tongue and a sigh from the magician.

"I don't understand why it reversed itself." Zatanna shuffled the papers about. "Maybe I said it wrong, or the spell wasn't supposed to last."

"Wouldn't it say?" Dick replied.

"These spells are really old, they're on eroding scrolls, the small details are a bit you know, gone."

"You tested a spell on me and you didn't know what was going to happen?!" The acrobat exclaimed eyes widened in horror.

"Please," Zatanna spoke, Jason smirking almost hearing the eye roll the woman was currently expressing on the other side of the phone. "You really think I would do that if it wasn't safe?"

"Yes."

"Ouch." Zatanna let out a chuckle. "Look I'll keep searching but in the mean time I suggest you lay low."

The phone call clicked off and Jason crossed his arms tilting his head to see Dick fiddling with the hem of her shirt anxiously.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dick smiled reassuringly at the skeptical raise of Jason's brow. "Really, I'm okay."

Jason motioned the acrobat to him and Dick bit her lip gently before manoeuvring herself to straddle the man in his chair.

"She'll find a way." Jason felt Dick shiver at his touch, one hand gently caressing down her arm while the other cupped her cheek.

"I know she will." Dick sighed leaning into Jason's hand. "I just want you to know the real me, you know?"

Jason smirked a little, bringing the woman into a kiss before leaning their foreheads together.

"I think I got to know him last night if you know what I mean."

Dick couldn't help the smug grin that graced her lips and pinched the man's nose cheekily.

"You really are unbelievable."

Dick's phone rang from the table the vibration distracting the acrobat from the roaming hands of the brunette, waving away the pouting disappointing look on Jason's face when Dick answered the phone.

"We have a problem."

"What's happened?"

"Batman gave us a new mission." Tim's voice sounded a little bitter. "We're going to need Ricky."

* * *

"Infect the computer system?" Jason rose a brow as he let Tim explain what Bruce had asked of them.

"But that would require using Luthor's own personal computer." Dick furrowed her brow. "What is he expecting me to do?"

"Lex is having an exclusive party at his estate." Tim clicked the screen and they watched as Lex's home schematics appeared. "From what we gather his computer is in his office which is upstairs."

"How am I going to get in?" Dick rose a brow, "I know for certain I won't be invited."

"Batman has sorted that." Tim pursed his lips in irritation. "He managed to retrieve the guest list and has persuaded one of them to let you accompany him."

"Who is it?" Jason folded his arms suspicion seeping in at the dismayed glare Tim held.

"Drake, you don't have to speak so fondly of me." The deep voice echoed from the darkness and the three watched as Batman and a familiar and dangerous man strode towards them. His black and orange uniform causing them to stand on edge, the large swords sheathed and the guns strapped to his hips holstered but both easily removed with the man's lightning reflexes if he so chose to.

"Deathstroke?" Jason stood a little stunned, Bruce put his son's life in the hands of the mercenary assassin.

"Todd." Slade nodded once. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Cheers." Jason snorted, "Now what kind of bargain did Batman propose for you to agree to this?"

"The usual." The man shrugged as Batman stepped past him towards the computer. "Money."

"Deathstroke will be accompanying you, Ricky." Batman turned to the wide eyed woman who was staring holes through the older male. "He'll keep you safe while you carry out the mission."

"What kinda party is this?" Dick noticed the smug look on the mercenary's face despite it being covered.

"Well sweetie, if you're thinking it's a gathering of the most influential men in Metropolis and neighbouring cities, then you're bang on."

"What are you thinking?" Dick rounded onto Bruce who simply sighed turning back to the screen.

"It's the only chance we're going to get." The Dark Knight explained as Tim clicked away, Dick's eyes scanning the various pictures and videos that appeared. "Luthor's house is too guarded any other part of the day."

* * *

Dressed in a rather exposing elegant red dress, leg exposed to the roaming stares of the unmasked mercenary, Dick sat plastered to Slade Wilson's large form as they rode out of Gotham in a shiny black limo. The cocky look on Slade's face had Dick folding her arms under her breasts deciding not to cower beneath his stares.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dick decided to elaborate at the rise of question in Deathstroke's brow. "Helping the good guys?"

"If I get to spend the evening with you Grayson, I don't mind being good once in a while." Slade let out a chuckle as the woman froze her eyes flickering over him. "I must say for a female you are quite an attractive specimen."

"Who told you?" Dick huffed, deciding not to deny the obvious.

"Figured it out myself." Slade shrugged gently taking Dick's hand in his own, letting his lips feather over her fingers in a light kiss. "I'll take good care of you."

"I know you will," Dick smirked confidently snatching her hand away, flicking her hair to the side exposing her elegant neck. "Batman will have your head if you misbehave."

"I better be on my best behaviour then." The older male glanced away from the tempting neck to focus on the mischievous blue orbs. "I'd prefer to keep my head where it is."

"I'd prefer if you did too." Dick smiled a little. The car slowed to a stop with the door opening on Slade's side, the acrobat letting the white haired male take her hand and help her out the low road limo. The flashes of camera lights caught Dick's immediate attention, noting the many video cameras aimed their way. Slade slid his arm around her waist drawing Dick close to him and the acrobat with all the practice over the years of being Bruce's ward smiled gracefully up at him, acting expertly for the cameras.

What Dick didn't expect was for the mercenary to lean down and press a rather passionate kiss to her lips. Stifling her sudden shock the acrobat reluctantly kissed him back, letting her eyes flutter closed. They broke apart, both seemingly unfazed as they continued the short walk to the door of Luthor's brightly lit home.

"I thought you said this was a private party?" Dick pointed out to both Slade and Tim in her ear.

"It's supposed to be," Tim replied hastily.

"Why are there so many cameras?"

"Ah, Lex was always one for the media." Deathstroke hugged Dick's body closer as they entered the CEO's house. "Plus most of these guys can't go anywhere without some form of paparazzi after them."

Dick was glad Slade had brought her closer, the gazes she was receiving from the older men in the room had her almost folding herself willingly into the mercenary.

"If these guys are so influential, why were you invited?" Dick asked the man beside him.

"I'm influential in certain areas."

Dick knew what Slade meant and she knawed the inside of her cheek having just been reminded that she was currently in the hands of a professional killer. They made it to a table and Slade excused himself to retrieve them drinks from the bar. The acrobat now left alone clutched at herself suddenly missing the protective arm of the mercenary. Dick glanced around eyeing the many bodies in the room, raising a brow to see a man who she recognised from a brief meeting she had interrupted at Wayne Industries.

"Hey, how come Bruce wasn't invited?" Dick muttered under her breath, smiling politely to the woman that past her.

"Other than the fact he despises Luthor." Tim casually replied. "Work."

"Miss West?"

Dick froze at the voice. Sickly sweet but cold as ice, the voice that had Dick flashing back her apartment, a broad body towering over her exerting its male dominance. The acrobat took a deep breath, not wanting the bald man to see her fear. A charming smile graced her features as she turned to acknowledge Lex Luthor's approach.

"Mr Luthor, it's good to see you again." Dick greeted letting the male kiss the back of her hand, gasping a little as the man pulled her violently forward and whispered dangerously in her ear.

"You're playing with fire. It was a fools choice to come here."

Dick shuddered wincing a little as the man's grip constricted harshly, knowing it was going to leave a rather obvious bruise.

"What's going on here?"

Dick could have jumped on the mercenary in thanks for the abrupt interruption but decided to stand exceptionally close to him accepting the offering drink with strained thanks.

"Slade Wilson." Luthor eyed the assassin curiously before offering the man his hand.

"Luthor. Good to see you again." Slade accepted the greeting before once again sliding an arm around Dick's waist. "Hands off the goods Lex, she's mine."

"My apologies Slade." Lex let out a forced chuckle to which Dick drank a huge gulp from her glass. "How are things in Gotham?"

"Eh, the usual, people live, people die." Deathstroke smirked feeling Dick stiffen beside him, "Now if you'll excuse us, the bartender said we're being seated now."

"Of course. Miss West, once again it was my pleasure." Luthor bowed before leaving the two alone. Dick let out a much-needed breath and grabbed Slade's drink and gulped it down quickly.

"Don't you ever leave me alone again." Dick snapped at the amused look on Deathstroke's face as they sat together. As dinner was served and Luthor headed to the podium Dick ignored everything happening around her. Lex's voice was but a background mumble as she turned to the mercenary who was chewing away listening to the Lex Corp CEO with interest. "You're back in Gotham?"

"Yeah have been for a while." Slade shrugged before taking another bite. "And I visit Blüdhaven every now and then."

"Trying to find me are you?" Dick joked but the serious look on the assassin's face had her sobering.

"What if I am?"

"But why?" Dick placed her hand on top of the mercenary's, keeping their acting up for the people around their table.

"If I told you there was a hit out on you, would you believe it?"

"As Ricky or Richard?"

"Both."

A loud array of applause snapped the two from their heated conversation and they quickly joined in, turning their heads to see Luthor heading towards their table. Dick didn't have time to even mull over the words Slade had just parted with as the bald headed CEO stopped in front of her offering her his hand.

"The first dance, if I may?" Lex looked to Slade for approval. The mercenary simply waved a hand as if the offer didn't bother him and Dick gulped, shooting him a subtle angry glare before accepting Luthor's offer.


	10. No Awareness Of Personal Space

**_Lex makes a deadly threat towards Ricky._**

 ** _Dick hacks into Luthor's computer but is almost caught but Slade is quick to come up with a solution._**

* * *

"You know, if you want to get me alone, you just have to ask," Dick spoke attempting to soften the toxic aura around them as Lex forcefully dragged her towards the dance floor. The acrobat refused to wince at the sudden pulse of pain through her fingers as Lex crushed them in his large hands.

"You're treading in dangerous waters, you really think flirting jokes are going to help you?"

Dick bit her lower lip in dismay as Luthor brought her closer, fixing her eyes on his, noting in repulsion at the sexual hunger in Lex's eyes as they begun to sway to the beautifully orchestrated music. Dick could play this two ways, act like everything was totally not okay and make an attempt at a getaway. Or, two, pretend everything is hunky dory and ignore the huge amount sexual tension Lex was sending out in waves. Dick decided option one was looking like the better alternative as Lex's hands found their way down, travelling lower almost stationing themselves on her buttocks. The disgusted acrobat tilted her head looking keenly over the man's shoulder attempting to gain Slade's attention, needing and wanting an immediate out. Dick didn't realise this let Luthor internally drool over the smooth tantalising skin of her collarbone and she puffed out a little-surprised noise of hurt as Lex's hand crushed painfully against her waist.

"You're not making it home tonight in one piece."

"What?" Dick's eyes snapped back to Luthor's, startled at the threatening tone of the man's voice. It was deadlier than normal, laced with venom and malice. Dick quickly aimed her gaze back to Slade who was already making his way over and caught Lex's hand before it delved further.

"I think you've had your fill."

The two men shared a hostile glare before Lex simply walked away, no sweet farewell aimed Dick's way and the acrobat turned to Slade, so much for keeping a low profile.

"Thanks."

"If you're not home tonight I won't get paid." Slade shrugged at the unimpressed look Dick aimed his way. Deathstroke took the woman into his arms and they swayed silently to the music for several minutes before the mercenary spoke. "We should make a move. Lex is otherwise occupied."

Dick glanced over her shoulder and found Luthor cornered by two older men who began bombarding the CEO with comments and questions. The acrobat watched one man glance their way winking at the mercenary who smirked back.

"What did you do?" Dick rose a brow as Slade pulled her away from the dance floor.

"Called in a favour."

Dick let the surprised smile appear and hoisted her dress as they made their way up the deserted stairs and into the empty hall ways.

"Alright, Tim we're on the second level." Dick let the dress fall, glancing both ways before heading down the hall.

"Okay, the room is down the far end to your right."

Dick stopped as she rounded the corner quickly backtracking, pressing her back against the wall, sighing before turning to Slade who questioned her with a gaze.

"Since when does Lex have security outside his office?"

"Don't know." Slade peeked out before returning and boxing the woman in.

"I've got an idea." Dick pushed the mercenary away before adjusting her bust and fixing her hair. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Slade hitched a breath and watched as Dick sauntered down the hall, waving the 'sorry miss this hall is off limits' line and placed a delicate hand on the older security officers chest. Deathstroke watched her whisper something in his ear before tugging a little at the man's tie, flicking it over his shoulder. The acrobat gave the man a sultry wink before heading back, swiping a right into an empty room. As if on cue the security officer bit his lip before glancing down the hall, shrugging and shuffled eagerly after the elegant red dressed woman.

Deathstroke strode past entering Lex's office and waited for Dick to appear. It took a few seconds but when the acrobat appeared she huffed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Men, no awareness of personal space."

Slade cracked a smile and leant against the desk as Dick planted herself in Luthor's seat and began clicking away on the man's computer.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Slade watched the slender fingers tap away.

"I've hacked enough security programs, so I think I'm okay." Dick removed a small USB from her purse and plugged it in. "Okay Tim, I've planted it."

"Cool, I'll enter the other half of the code from this side."

A few pounding noises entered the atmosphere and the two intruders snapped their heads to the door. Slade quick to come up with a solution made his way around the desk and pulled Dick up from the office chair, kicking it away before pushing her against the dark surface of Luthor's desk.

"What are you doing?" Dick whispered harshly as Slade began tugging at her dress zip.

"Trying not to get caught." Deathstroke pulled the dress lower exposing the strapless lace bra, letting his eyes roam over the attractive fleshy mounds appreciatively before settling his focus on the smooth skin of her neckline. "I won't do anything too brash."

Dick let out a breathy gasp as Slade leant in, his teeth grazing her collar bone lightly before nipping up her neck. The hand that cupped her buttocks squeezed with a force that had the acrobat tightening her hold on the mercenary's broad shoulders.

"Don't enjoy it too much."

"Shut up." Dick snapped at the cocky white haired male, pulling roughly at the man's ponytail earning a low growl and a shift of position. Back now plastered against the surface of the desk, Dick felt a hand tug harder at the dress, revealing more of her toned body. Dick couldn't help let the pleasurable sigh leave her lips as Slade nibbled and licked his way across her chest before gnawing lightly at her jaw. Slade let his hands roam her body wondering how far the acrobat was actually willing to take this. He felt the woman's hands leave its harsh grip on his shoulders making their way to his chest. He felt the hard tug of his tie and leant back in confusion as Dick began to undo his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"We gotta make it look convincing, no?"

Slade complemented it for a second before smashing his lips against Dick's own smiling at the surprised gasp that left the acrobats throat. The mercenary felt the acrobat tug the man down with her as she resumed her original position and was about to pull the woman's dress down further when the door slammed opened and the guard stood there wide eyed at the seemingly surprised couple. The young male couldn't help let his eyes wander to the dark haired woman clutching her dress to her breast, her bright blue glazed over eyes staring in astonishment.

"This room is occupied."

"What?" The guard unwillingly changed his attention to the mercenary that had spoken and flickered between the two before nodding awkwardly. "Right... of course... sorry. Please, continue."

Dick and Slade watched in amusement as the man shuffled from the door apologising as he went, only letting out a gruff laugh after the door clicked closed.

"That was quick thinking." Dick motioned for Slade to rezip her dress, noticing the smug smile on the mercenary's face which caused the acrobat to quickly continue. "Not that it was a good idea."

"I didn't hear you protest."

"Tim, you done?" Dick ignored the very true comment and turned back to the task at hand.

"Yes, ready when you are."

Slade heard the slightly embarrassed crack of the boy's voice as he fixed his shirt and tie, turning to Dick as she clicked a button seemingly unfazed by what just occurred. They waited several seconds before the acrobat unplugged the USB, replacing it back into her bag before turning the computer off.

"Done. Let's go."

"That's it?"

"Yup." Dick clicked the door open. "Come on."

The duo quickly rejoined the gathering, finding it almost done. Lex was by the door saying farewell to his guests, others mingled in small groups before kissing cheeks in farewell.

"How are we supposed to get past Lex?" Dick bit her lip. "Is there a back door?"

"There is but it'll be crowded with security." Slade glanced around, seeing several unsatisfied women holding their intoxicated husbands under their arms. "Act drunk."

"What?"

"Do it."

Slade pulled Dick towards the front door, flinging his arm around her waist and eyed her as if to urge her on. They made it to Luthor who just wished an associate a safe trip home and the sour glare the pair received had Dick snorting in disdain.

"Sorry, she's had too much to drink." Slade rolled his eyes at Lex which seemed to lighten the mood somewhat. Dick laughed and pulled at the mercenary's tie, laughing as Slade unconsciously let out an 'oof' sound.

"She certainly has, hasn't she?" Lex grinned wickedly. "Are you sure you want to take her home? She can stay here the night."

"Oh no, she'll have my balls if I leave her alone." Slade grasped Dick's hand forcefully removing it from his tie. The pout he received was unbelievable, Dick held herself sulking that the mercenary had denied her what she wanted.

"She won't be alone."

"Thanks, but I got it." Slade shrugged before furrowing his brow as Lex leant towards the acrobat, his arm reaching out. Deathstroke quick with his reflexes grasped the CEO's wrist glaring heatedly at him. "I said, I got it."

Slade ushered the woman away, throwing her over his shoulder as she refused to move. Dick giggled lifting her head waving enthusiastically at the staring rage filled Luthor.

"Bye Lex!"

As they entered the limo and Slade let the woman down, Dick huffed running a hand through her hair.

"How was that?"

"Convincing."

"I ain't just a one trick pony." Dick winked happily at the mercenary.

"No, you certainly aren't."


	11. Intercepted

_**Dick and Slade are intercepted by several mercenaries and Dick is injured in the process.**_

* * *

"So before, at the table." Dick does not dare look Slade's way instead choosing to absentmindedly watch the faster vehicles drive past. "About the hit, was it true?"

" I don't joke about my work Grayson. You know that."

"Who hired you?"

"I can't divulge that information." Slade eyed the acrobat, watching the flicker of differing emotions come and go before Dick landed on the cocky smile and the rise of her shaped brow.

"Then you'll just have to catch me first."

Deathstroke couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth and tapped his finger lightly against his knee as he let himself immerse in the body that was Richard Grayson, or rather, Ricky West.

The car suddenly slammed on its breaks with a high pitched squeak and Dick flung from her seat straight into Slade, finding herself straddling him.

"What was that?" Dick whispered breathing quite shallowly. The acrobat moved away, watching a little in disbelief as the mercenary removed a small pistol from a hidden compartment of the limo. "You brought your guns with you?!"

"Of course I did, I'm not the only person contracted to kill you."

"Say what now?" Dick grasped Slade's wrist harshly before he could leave the safety of the armoured vehicle.

"I'm not the only one my client approached. Whoever kills you first gets the reward." Slade flicked the hammer down on the pistol ignoring the slight flinch from Dick.

"How much?"

"Let's just it's enough and leave it at that."

"If it's that much then why not shoot me now and get it over with?"

Deathstroke furrowed his brow turning his attention back to the acrobat who was holding herself in confusion. The tone of her voice seeped with suspicion, her eyes were downcast and her lips partly open, her brain working overtime to comprehend why she wasn't already dead.

"That's not my job right now."

"He paid you off, didn't he?"

"What?"

"Batman, he paid you more than what your client was offering." Dick fisted her hands and shook her head lightly, astonished that it took her this long to figure out. "He did, didn't he?"

"Look, can we just get out of this unscathed?" Slade grasped the woman's arm, lifting the acrobats chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. A loud thud against the door had Dick shifting away from the mercenary's soft grasp and intense gaze and began unzipping the dress she was wearing. Slade gulped heavily as Dick shifted herself from the dress leaving her in the skimpy lingerie that had the mercenary biting his upper lip hard, stopping himself from attacking the woman. He watched her undo another compartment of the limo and pull out a uniform that strangely bared resemblance to Nightwing's. As she began to pull the suit on her eyes wandered back over to Slade who watched her hungrily, finding it a little amusing that he was so immersed in her that the increasing amount of shouts and thuds against the vehicle didn't faze him.

"What?" Dick smirked a little almost imagining the drool slipping down the older males chin. "I can't move in that dress."

The door was suddenly yanked from its hinges and Slade was quick to regain his senses, giving the acrobat one last glance before turning, entering work mode and launched himself from the car into the large male that made a grab for the dark haired woman. Dick was quick to follow, her uniform courtesy of a worn out Bruce was similar to her Nightwing costume, flexible and light, perfect for Dick's fighting abilities.

Dick quickly dodged a kick to her side, grasping the man's fist and flicking his body over slamming him into the ground. She rendered a few more men unconscious before a deafening gunshot had her twisting around violently witnessing Deathstroke standing above a mercenary who began to cough up blood before Slade released another bullet to the man's skull. Dick didn't see when the jagged knife appeared in Deathstroke's grip but she knew it was his when a man attempted to make a move hoping to catch the white haired male off guard only to find a knife protruding from his throat. Dick's eyes widened as the man choked and gargling against his own blood as he fell to his knees. The acrobat didn't see the gun aimed her way too sickened by the blood spurting from the men and only when the gunshot went off and the shout of frantic warning from Slade did Dick move. She had no idea where the mercenary aimed but when the bullet wedged itself in her thigh she couldn't decide whether the shooter was an amateur or wanted the torture to last. Slade was quick to take the last remaining mercenary out dropping his empty gun to the ground, rushing to Dick's side just as she started to falter.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not even gonna bother to respond to that question." Dick glanced up at Deathstroke who was shaking his head a little in amusement.

* * *

The knock on Jason's door had the man rushing to it, yanking it open to see Deathstroke holding up a pained looking Nightwing.

"Dick, what happened?!" Jason was quick to take the woman's weight from Slade, eyeing him cautiously before mentally shrugging and guided the wounded acrobat to the sofa.

"We got intercepted on our way back." Slade answered for her, "It seems the media tipped them off."

"Tipped who off?" Jason called from the bathroom, reappearing kneeling before Dick and began to examine the bullet hole.

"Deathstroke here is not the only one who has a contract out on me." Dick glanced up to the mercenary with a hard glare. "Fortunately for me, good old Batsy paid him off."

The two males could hear the venomous sarcasm drip from her words. Jason furrowed his brow, dared not to say a word and concentrated on removing the bullet. Slade, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the woman and spoke his mind.

"Don't be such a child. Batman offered me more money so I took it. It wouldn't have mattered if it was some druggie on the street."

"Yeah, but it wasn't." Dick folded her arms before hissing lightly as Jason pulled the bullet free.

"If you want I can refuse the money and we can hash it out right now." Deathstroke offered, removing another gun from his holster. His hand stopped as he raised the pistol hearing another click from a firearm that wasn't his own. Slade glanced up seeing Jason aiming at his head, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were formed into a vicious frown.

"You need to leave," Jason spoke not masking the serious threatening tone seeping through. Deathstroke gandered a look to Dick who was watching Jason with surprise before he sheathed his pistol and left without another word. Jason threw his gun to the side before kneeling back in front of the acrobat and mopped the blood seeping through the wound. "Do you think you could take off the uniform?"

Dick just nodded letting Jason help her up despite being able to move freely alone. A little shiver flowed down her spine as the white haired male unzip her armour. A hand gently glided down her back as he removed the thick material from her shoulders and Dick couldn't help the little noise of wanton escape her lips. Jason knew he should stitch the wound first before evening beginning to think of sex but that noise had his brain focused on making Dick yelp his name. When his lips hit Dick's throat the acrobat gasped leaning her head to the side letting the man gnaw hungrily at her pulse point, the thought of the wound was all but hazy as he sucked at her skin.

"Jason," Dick breathed lightly, the feeling of the man's mouth all but removing the pain her leg was pulsing out in waves. Jason growled a little nibbling at Dick's earlobe as his hands made their way to the front of her chest, roughly pulling her uniform down and gently massaged the mounds on Dick's chest. The acrobat was quick to turn into Jason's embrace, guiding his hands back to their positions on her chest before she leant up and captured Jason's lips in a lustful kiss. Dick didn't register until her back hit the door frame that they were, in fact, moving instinctively towards the bedroom. Jason was moving a little quicker than the limping acrobat causing Dick to jump onto the man's body and link her legs behind his back. A pained groan forced itself from her lips as her leg pulsed at the sudden movement.

"You know we should probably fix you up first." Jason murmured from her neck. The words seemed a little flat of protest for stopping as Jason laid the woman on his bed, removing her suit completely before climbing on top of her.

"I've had worse," Dick muttered a little incoherently as Jason removed his shirt.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason whispered sultrily in Dick's ear which caused a shiver to course through her body. The acrobat pulled a little at Jason's hair before letting her hands rest on the rippling muscles of his taut stomach.

"Make me scream."


	12. Sinful Clash

**_Dick and Jason have sex, rumpy de pumpadey haha_**

 ** _Dick confronts Bruce_**

 ** _And Jason receives a call from Tim_**

* * *

Jason had never had such an intense and rough sexual experience before Dick, sure he had a few partners, all fragile women who wanted the love to seep through their movements. Vomit worthy if you asked him but he got sex out of it so he hadn't complained. With Dick it was totally different, she raked her nails in his back oozing blood, pulled harshly at his hair when he hit her sweet spots. Dick wasn't afraid to make some noise, the delicious lewd and shameless cries all but pushed Jason further. The acrobat grasped the head board of the bed as they both neared their end and they came to an abrupt pause as Dick cried out and gripped the wood so hard it splintered.

"Jeez Dick, I know I'm good but you gotta stop breaking my shit."

"Shut up." Dick chuckled before running a gentle hand through the man's hair, watching the white streak feather through her fingers before plastering back onto his sweaty forehead. "Keep going."

Jason lapped at Dick's neck as he continued, hissing a little as Dick clawed once again at the very raw gashes on his back. The acrobat mewled out breathlessly at the sharp but spine-tingling bite that Jason inflicted to her neck, feeling the dribble of blood already making its way to the surface.

"Jason," Dick moaned gratefully as she felt the man sweep his tongue over the hypersensitive bite. He slowly and antagonisingly left Dick's neck and found the woman's mouth, smirking as Dick pushed him down with impatience. Their tongues were quick to entangle as Jason increased the power of his thrusts, earning an appreciative groan from the acrobat.

They didn't last much longer with Dick biting hard at Jason's bottom lip as she came, eyes rolling back, chest heaving up and down with desire. Jason grunted coarsely, threading his fingers within the acrobat's tousled hair. He gripped it with a deadly force as he shuddered within her, letting himself go, swearing lightly under his breath. Jason barely managed to hold his weight, quickly pulling out and flopping down beside the hyper aware acrobat. Dick turned her head to the exhausted man and smiled as Jason did the same.

"That was crazy." Jason snorted, stretching his arms towards the ceiling, feeling the ache already. "Jesus."

Dick let out a short giggle before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to the man's lips. The groan that the acrobat made had Jason pulling back, hands pushing on Dick's shoulders. He glanced to her thigh and bit his lip in guilt. The bullet wound was still bleeding and by the look on Dick's face, it was rather painful.

"I told you we should have stitched you up first."

"And miss out on the best orgasm I've ever had." Dick rose a brow in skepticism. "I don't think so."

Jason shook his head humorously running a hand through his hair, wiping his brow. Dick grinned back before wobbling onto her feet, chucking on Jason's shirt.

"Actually do you have any painkillers?" Dick asked grimacing at her thigh.

"Yeah, I'll grab the medical kit too. Just stay where you are, I don't want blood dribbling throughout my apartment."

Dick poked her tongue out at him in defiance but stayed where she was, slumping back onto the bed and waited for Jason to return. With the kit under his arm, Jason offered the acrobat the aspirin and water when he returned. Dick watched Jason as he begun mending the wound, smiling softly as the man's eyes narrowed in concentration, the corners of his mouth tilted down, the start of his tongue poking out between his lips.

Dick remembered back when Jason had that exact facial expression, first of many times Dick allowed him to stitch him up when he started as Batman's prodigy. Bruce had disapproved but Dick had merely waved him off, Jason needed to know how to do this, it was a necessary skill in their area of work. The acrobat recalled the non-stop apologising as the small boy would pierce his skin with the needle in the wrong place or how sloppy the stitch work was when the boy was finished.

"What are you looking at?" Jason's voice interrupted Dick's thoughts and the acrobat pouted at the prying man.

"Just reminiscing." Dick gently caressed Jason's jaw, feeling the rough stubble below her fingertips. Jason smiled before finishing up his stitching, cutting the thread before finding his way between the woman's legs.

"There, all done."

"Thank you." Dick leant down to press an appreciate kiss to the man's lips, sighing as Jason encircled his arms around her body, lightly kneading her buttocks. Dick soon found herself laying on her back with Jason hovering above her. Their lips were still connected but their mood had suddenly changed, from a sweet peck of gratitude it swiftly turned to a sinful clash of teeth and tongues. Jason groaned out roughly as Dick's hand found the outline of his quickly rising erection within his underwear.

"Round two?" Jason slowly pulled the shirt up the acrobat's body, his mouth finding the erect nubs that made Dick pull roughly at his hair and began to breathe out irregularly.

"God, yes."

* * *

When Jason woke that morning, alone and aching he let out an involuntary gasp of pain as he rose to sit. The still very open wounds on his back had him glancing behind him to finally analyse the damage of his headboard. The one word Jason chose to use to describe the state of his headboard was 'fucked'. Round two must have done more damage than he previously thought. He glanced down to the sheet to see several splatters of blood, sighing before he gathered the sheets and went to his laundry. Hearing the humming noise in the background Jason headed to the kitchen for food, his stomach was empty and it was growling for substance. Pilfering out the yoghurt and a small spoon Jason turned to the table and a hand written note caught his eye. He stuffed a spoonful into his mouth before approaching the table, leaving the piece of silver ware in his mouth as he read the note.

 _Morning, I borrowed your bike, going to Wayne Industries._

 _I'll be back later_

 _Dick_

Jason sighed he knew in the back of his mind Dick was going to confront Bruce. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. But then again it would have pissed him off if the billionaire paid off a hit on him too, so he guessed that he couldn't be too surprised with the acrobat's actions.

* * *

Dick strode towards the front desk of Wayne Industries demanding to see Mr Wayne. The receptionist stated that she needed an appointment to speak the CEO which caused Dick to clench her fists. _Don't take it out on the receptionist, she's just doing her job._ Dick bit her lip for a moment calming herself down.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so rude." Dick apologised, lighting a little as the woman relaxed. "Do you think you could ring him? Just tell him Ricky is here to see him."

"I can try." The woman nodded, picking the phone up and waiting patiently for the man to answer. "Hi Mr Wayne, there is a woman here that wishes to see you, Ricky."

The receptionist placed the receiver down, turning back to the acrobat.

"He said to head up, you know where his office is?"

"Yes. Thank you." Dick grinned before walking away with a slight limp to her strides. Upon entering Bruce's office to see the man on the phone Dick decided she certainly didn't have the patience today. She stormed towards the oblivious CEO and swung the office chair around, watching Bruce's eyes light up in surprise as the acrobat swiped the phone from his hands, slamming it down with unnecessary force.

"That was an important business call," Bruce stated calmly.

"I think you'll be okay." Dick sneered.

"Dick, why are you here?"

"You paid off Deathstroke." The acrobat folded her arms. "What are you playing at?"

"He was paid to kill you, I offered him more not to. I don't see the problem."

"Well, you wouldn't. You're Bruce Wayne, everything can be sorted out with money." Dick walked to the front of the desk, slamming her hands down in fury. "Why didn't you tell me there was a hit out on me?"

"I didn't feel the need to."

"Just like you didn't feel the need to tell me Jason was back?" Dick spat out. Bruce clasped his hands together before he too rose.

"So that's what this is about." Bruce sighed as he walked around the desk to face the enraged acrobat.

"I don't want to be mad at you Bruce." Dick shook her head, "But just tell me why you kept it from me."

"We haven't talked in months and you expect me to call you?" Bruce's voice became a little dark. "I understand what I did wasn't in Jason's or your best interests but you really think you'd have picked up the phone after I called?"

Dick snorted, of course, Bruce would bring up their ruthless argument once again. A dispute about Jason none the less. He hated fighting with Bruce, especially when they would go months without speaking, Bruce too stubborn to make first contact while Dick turned his phone off cutting himself off from the world. The acrobat walked over to the bigger male and slumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm still angry with you but I don't want to fight anymore." Dick glanced up gazing into the man's blue orbs. "And no, I probably wouldn't have picked up the phone."

Bruce gave the woman an 'I told you so' look earning an endearing scowl in return. A knock on the glass door had the pair jumping apart, turning to find three older looking men watching them. Bruce was quick to answer the door letting the three inside, offering them seats.

Dick nodded politely to them before whispering a goodbye to Bruce's ear and left the building, her heart a little lighter, perhaps there was some hope of recovering any splinter of a relationship between himself and Bruce.

* * *

"Yo," Jason answered the phone not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Where are you, Todd?" Tim's voiced seemed suspicious with a slight worried tone to it.

"At home, why?"

"Your bike has been in an accident. It looks like there was a struggle, there's a small amount of blood..."

"Fuck," Jason muttered out as the colour drained from his face, he was already on his way out of the apartment listening vaguely as Tim continued, praying to god that Dick was okay.


	13. The Trademark Curl

_**Dick attempts to escape but finds herself falling.**_

 _ **Saved by a welcome hero, Dick makes a call.**_

* * *

Dick woke to find herself bound to a chair, hair frizzed dangling over her face obscuring her view of the dimly lit room she was being held in. The acrobat tested her restraints only to wince as the rough material dug deeper rubbing callously at her skin.

"Ah, she's awake."

Dick's head jerked up, her black locks flying behind her, eyes instantly narrowing to find several bulky thugs stationed around the room. Two stood either side of her with large tattooed hands clasped together, their beady eyes watching the iron bolted door. Dick knew she could get out of this counting only five thugs in total, taking them out with no difficulty and minimal damage. The acrobat tugged on her binds adjusting herself accordingly glaring deadly as the goon approached her. She let a small surprised gasp of air escape her as the man tangled his thick fingers into her locks and harshly wrenched her head back. Wincing at the stinging sensation that came with it Dick held the man's gaze as he began to speak.

"Aww is baby angry?" He mocked pouting humorously at her.

"Where's Luthor?"

"As much as the boss wants to strip every secret away from you, he has business."

"In other words, he's being a coward." Dick spat venomously at him earning another sharp tug to the roots of her head causing the acrobat to gasp at the strain.

"Now you're gonna tell me what you know and we don't need to get all bloody."

Dick didn't speak staring the man down refusing to show any other emotion besides pure revulsion. The thug clicked his tongue in dark humour, releasing the brutal grip on the acrobat and approached a small table that was lined with a small variety of torture armaments. Dick hitched a breath readying herself as the man chose his favoured tool with careful precision showing it eagerly to the acrobat.

"Are you sure you don't want to open up?"

"Over my dead body." Dick retorted savagely, her feet tiptoeing against the floor and hands twisting around in her restraints tightening her fists as the large man advanced towards her. When the thug was about a metre away Dick made her move, pushing up with her toes she bulldozed into the torturer smashing him into the table, wincing as the man's head whacked him unconscious as it hit the tables sharp corner. Dick struggled to find her feet, yelping as she was pulled from the floor, forced to face her attacker, the acrobat was quick to curl her body up slamming the balls of her feet into the goon's chest causing them to fly across the room away from one another. Dick skidded across the floor the chair breaking on impact from the hard fall and quickly untangled herself, grasping the two splintered feet of the chair and swung them expertly in her hands coming into an offence position. She motioned towards the guarded thug's, muscles flexing attempting to intimidate the agile woman. Two of the goons rushed her at once with Dick whacking the first away, clouting the splintering wood against the man's face before dunking beneath the others arm coming around behind him and slamming her fist into the man's side. Dick smiled in satisfaction as the two fell to the floor simultaneously only tensing when the gun click echoed around the room. The acrobat was quick to move, snapping around to face the two remaining thugs, one held the gun aiming at her heart while the other grasped his radio.

"Hey guys, you don't need to contact anyone, can't we keep it between us?" Dick pouted playfully, flicking her remaining weapon between her fingers.

"We need backup, the girls escaped."

"Bad mistake," Dick growled out at the radio static and rushed towards them, dodging the three bullets that shot her way. Dick slammed the man's hand with the wooden rod satisfied as the gun clattered to the floor. Dick was quick to utilise the remaining thugs fleeing the room as the distance thunder of rushed footsteps reached her ears. The acrobat found herself at a crossroads, a small dark stairwell offering two slim options with Dick deciding heading down would lead to an exit and turned freezing to her spot as a large group of thugs appeared around the corner and stopped.

"Up it is."

Dick spun around and leapt up the steps, kicking into gear as the mobsters were quick to follow. Unfortunately, the stairs refused to relinquish an exit and the acrobat was forced to climb until finally finding a door, pushing it open hastily only to cover her eyes as the midday sun pelted down onto her. A light breeze whipped around her and Dick crossed the rooftop and gazed at her surroundings. She was in Metropolis, that was easy enough to establish, she could see the city centre a few minutes away, the Daily Planet protruding from the close-knit towers. Dick twisted around when the door smacked open and a rush of thugs surrounded her to the edge of the building.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Dick muttered to herself as the first couple of thugs charged towards her and quickly took them down with ease. A small mistake on her behalf suddenly had her windpipe slowly being crushed and found her feet dangling in thin air. Dick clutched frantically at the large males arms, wheezing as her nails slowly dug into the man's skin as she recognised him as the torturer.

"I did ask politely," The man tightened his hold smiling sinisterly as the woman gasped for air, "Gonna be hard for Luthor to hear that his main lead committed suicide."

"What?!" Dick gasped out before she was suddenly released and found herself plummeting to the ground. The acrobat screamed her limbs flaying out helplessly attempting to grasp whatever obtruded out the edge of the wall. She had never been in such a horrifying position before and had never felt such terror. What was Bruce going to say? Alfred? Her heart suddenly clenched, she couldn't leave Tim alone and what about Jason? They had only really just begun their relationship and now it was suddenly going to be cut short. Dick continued to scream as the pavement was rapidly closing in and she quickly closed her eyes not wanting to see the end. Her screams stopped with an 'oof' and she furrowed her brows as she found herself enveloped into a large mass. Dick opened her eyes and she gasped a little in both surprise and relief at the trademark curl of dark hair that sat perfectly on her saviour's forehead.

"Superman!" Dick cracked a grin laughing out loud finally coming to terms that she had just escaped near death. The acrobat placed a hand on the man's chest, splaying her fingers of the 'S' symbol etched in his suit. "You just saved my life."

Superman let out a quiet chuckle and smiled warmly as the woman buried her head into his chest, hearing the huge sigh of trembling relief escape her and the feel of the shaky grasp of slender fingers. Superman flew for a few moments before gently drifting down planting his two feet on the ground waiting for the woman to compose herself. Dick let the Man of Steel help her find her balance arms placed comfortably over his own. The acrobat glanced up and found herself entranced in the heroic blue of the man's eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Fine," Dick smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you."

Superman could see the woman was still a little shaken over the ordeal and grasped her hands with his own hoping it would soothe some of the shock away. Dick bowed her head and couldn't help the grin that appeared, she was alive. Alive! She could see Tim again, give Bruce unwelcomed hugs of affection and eat Alfred's wonderful mouth-watering food. Dick could snort at Wally's horrible jokes, kiss Jason's lips and listen to Baraba's ungodly gossip. The acrobat untangled their hands and threw herself at the man throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking who were those men?"

"Oh, no one." Dick moved away, Superman didn't need to be involved, not that he wasn't now, Lex would soon be acknowledged that she was miraculously saved by the Man of Steel. She glanced at their surroundings finding herself in the middle of the Centennial Park, noticing a couple of bystanders staring between the two. "Thanks again, is there some way to thank you? You did just save my life."

"Oh nothing, please." Superman shook his head, "Just promise you won't go around being thrown off buildings anymore."

"I'll try my best." Dick huffed a chuckle her eyes finding a phone booth a few meters away over Superman's shoulder. "I need to make a call, thank you again, really if there is any way I can repay you please."

The acrobat smiled before rushing to the phone, dialling the set of numbers waiting breathlessly as she watched the Man of Steel take to the air and dart away into the clear cloudless sky.

"Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Dick?! Oh my god! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm in Metropolis, Centennial Park."

"Do not move, I'm coming." Jason's voice was littered with relief and Dick could hear Tim in the background demanding to know of her condition. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You can thank Clark for that."

Dick smirked at the snort that emitted from the other side of the mouthpiece and laughed at Jason's comment.

"Wait til I tell Bruce. He's gonna love this."


	14. Inquiring Questions

**_Dick goes back to the warehouse with a follower and gets an interview with someone familiar._**

* * *

After being engulfed in a suffocating hug from both Jason and Wally with a slightly more resistant Tim melting into the hug from Dick, the acrobat was taken back to Mount Justice where a prickly Batman waited. After checking the girl was okay the Dark Knight ordered Dick to stay low, again. Mount Justice was like a second home to the acrobat and he knew the in and outs of it like the back of his hand. If one thing was certain Dick was reckless, staying low? He didn't think so. As soon as the team left the cave for a small mission Dick did as well. Avoiding Wolf and the drones she slipped out, quick to catch a taxi back to Metropolis and a rather lengthy walk back to the warehouse where Dick had been held, well aware of the spying eye on her.

"You can come out Conner." Dick smiled at the disappointed sigh and placed a hand on her hip as the clone furrowed his brow and appeared from the shadow of the concrete pillar. "You're not the greatest at surveillance."

"You're just very perceptive." Conner approached giving the woman a look before gazing up at the building. "What are we doing here?"

"Detective work." Dick shrugged at Conner's unimpressed glare. "What? You didn't have to come."

"Batman told you to stay put." Superboy folded his arms loosely as the acrobat began walking away.

"And when do we ever listen to Batman?" Dick chimed peeking over her shoulder as she walked. Conner smiled knowingly before catching up to her, following the woman up the closed in staircase to an empty but disarrayed room.

They worked in silence, Conner watching the acrobat flash her tech around her surroundings, the blue light blinking green every so often. Dick eventually found herself in front of a large iron door. She tested it despite knowing it'd be impossible for her to open, motioning the Superman clone over.

"Could you?"

Conner didn't bother to even think of what could possibly be on the other side, he simply forced his fingers into the gap and forcefully hauled the two doors apart hearing the distinct sound of the lock snapping from the subjection. The doors flew to the side and Conner and Dick's eyes widened dramatically at what they saw. The entire wall was plastered with images of Dick herself, small notes beside each photo, a string connecting each of them. A photo of herself and Bruce caught her eye and she plucked it from its place. The image showed herself speaking fondly with the billionaire, her outfit causing Dick great discomfort. It was the morning after the Gala, Lex was following her so soon?

"You got yourself a stalker." Conner quickly ran his eyes over the many photos, snatching a particular note from the wall, reading it before showing it to Dick. "We should call Batman."

"Yeah." Dick's voice was far off, her eyes roaming the wall, the most recent photo of her in the arms of the mercenary Deathstroke, dancing at the Luthor's private party.

"Why is this here anyway?"

"Did you hear that?" Dick froze suddenly, grasping the clones wrist. Conner heard the clear footsteps as Dick heard muffled thuds and the clone was quick to pin the pieces back to the board with Dick close behind. Superboy went to close the doors when Dick shook her head.

"No point the locks broken, I thought this place was going to be abandoned. Come on!"

Dick approached the boarded window and kicked the wood away, she quickly found herself plastered to the outside wall and pursed her lips as Conner jumped from the high height and landed without so much as a grunt.

"Jump, I'll catch you."

Dick took a breath before throwing herself away from the wall and into the waiting arms of Superboy. A few loud cursed words sounded and the two teammates glanced at one another before Conner took off into a run.

* * *

"Clark!"

The paper slammed onto his desk, the dark-haired reporter not bothering to fake a flinch instead turning his chair to face his boss.

"New story, a little out of your direction but Lois is chasing a lead and the girls have busy schedules."

"Direction?" Clark rose a brow, turning his attention to the makeshift folder. He flipped it open and gathered the images before separating them recognising the woman in each photo. "Who is this?"

"Some hot piece that is getting around. Goes by Ricky West." Perry placed his hands on his hips. "She's been seen hanging off the arms of some of the richest suckers. You got the gossip column, Get an interview."

"But Perry, this is so far off f-"

"-Get an interview." Perry cut him off, arm slicing the air. Clark watched the man storm away leaving him to sigh heavily. He turned back to his desk and fingered one of the images. The woman was embracing someone familiar. As he eyed the expensive suit and trademark smile he knew this woman had an agenda and he knew just the billionaire to speak with.

* * *

"The city?"

"They won't attack us in broad daylight in the busy streets." Dick spun around a little further ahead attempting to prove her point. Conner let out a small chuckle at the men and women grumbling as they attempted to walk the overflowing streets, dodging the carefree acrobat flinging her arms around.

When Dick swung her arm back and it slammed rather viciously into something solid but soft Dick gasped in horror and grasped the man's arm in embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." Dick apologised profusely, quickly picking up the stray glasses that fell from the man's face and offered them back. The man quick to replace them lifted his head and Dick found herself both happy to see the man who had previously saved her life and cursing her luck to run into her saviour who had no idea who she really was. "Clark!"

"You know who I am?"

Dick froze and gulped internally scolding herself again for running her mouth. She caught Conner's eye as he approached turning back to Superman noting the recognition in Clark's eye at her companion.

"Of course, I read all your sections!" Dick sparkled diverting Clark's attention back towards her, "You're a brilliant writer."

"Oh thank you Miss West." Clark smiled warmly, gently pressing his glasses back further upon his nose.

"You know who I am?"

"It seems you're getting quite the publicity," Clark explained motioning to Conner beside her.

"Oh goodness, as much as Conner is handsome he, unfortunately, is off limits." Dick grasped the clones arm, her eyes finding the camera bag and notebook protruding from Clark's shoulder bag. "Off to catch the next big story?"

"Ah well Miss West, if I may be so bold, the next big story is you."

"Me?"

"I was off to speak with someone, but it seems fate has put you in my way. Would it be okay if I could speak with you? Get your side of the story?"

"Well, of course, an esteemed journalist such as yourself will certainly do me justice."

"Would now be okay?"

"It's fine." Dick turned to Conner and smiled brightly at the boy's suspicion. "I'll call you later okay?"

Conner sighed and nodded, "I'll let him know?"

"No, I'll talk to him later."

"Tell who what?" Clark asked as Conner turned the corner and watched Dick wave warmly at him in farewell.

"I don't believe that is part of your inquiring questions Mr Kent." Dick smiled cheekily at Clark who flushed a little in shame. "Now what exactly am I getting this attention for?"

They sat in a booth at a local cafe, Dick eyeing the folder that Clark produced from his bag, along with his notepad and pen. Clark flipped to a clean page and noticed the woman had her eyes solely focused on the file.

"So Miss West, are you currently in a relationship?" Clark started.

"Yes."

"How long has this relationship been ongoing?"

"About a week or two." Dick smiled lovingly at the thought of Jason.

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a team leader of sorts," Dick answered calmly, finding the scratching sound of Clark's pen a little intimidating.

"What's your connection to Bruce Wayne?"

"What does Bruce have to do with this?"

"How about Lex Luthor? A Mr Slade Wilson?"

"What exactly am I getting publicity for?" Dick furrowed her brow in anger, "Being a shameless slut?"

"Not if I can help it." Clark smiled warmly, hoping it would diffuse the tense atmosphere. "I was handed these this morning."

Dick accepted the folder the journalist offered and opened it, the photo's falling into her lap and her jaw went slack. These were the exact same as the ones that were pinned to the wall in the warehouse. Not an inch of the photographs were different and Dick snapped her head back up.

"Where did you say you got these?"

"My boss gave them to me."

"He didn't happen to say where did he?"

"No, why?" Clark rose a brow in interest, sensing the panic that set in the acrobat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Here is my number, if you get any more of these photos can you let me know?" Dick rose from the booth, bringing the photographs to her chest. "I'm borrowing these."

"Wait, Miss West, I-" Clark called after her, voice dying as the woman left the building.


	15. Going A Little Off Mission

**_Dick finds out who captured Ricky and calls in help_**

* * *

"Zatanna?"

" _Richard? What's up?"_

"The spell you used before, do you think you could do it again?" Dick spoke hopefully through the phone as the acrobat jogged down the street.

 _"Well yeah, but you know it's not permanent."_

"I know, I just need a couple hours. Can you meet me in Blüdhaven in twenty?"

After Zatanna agreed and Dick formulated a plan he quickly called the man he was supposed to.

 _"Dick?"_

"Bruce, I went back to the warehouse," Dick smiled at the heavy sigh that Bruce emitted deciding to ignore it for a moment to carry on. "There was a huge plaque of photographs, someone is stalking Ricky West. Clark had the same photos when I spoke with him earlier."

 _"Who do you think it is?"_ Bruce decided instead of going against the acrobat and asking the bounty of questions that just formulated, it would be a sound plan to both logic and his mental health if he just went along.

"At first I thought it was Luthor. He's been searching for me but the photo of you and I the morning after the Gala has been bugging me, why would he have someone following me when he only met me the night before. But then that reminded me of Slade, he said that he wasn't the only one who accepted the hit. So what if its a hired gun?"

 _"So Lex approached whoever had these photos, made a deal and you were captured."_

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense. Lex offers more money to have me captured instead and the hitman takes it."

 _"Question is who."_

"I'm heading back to the precinct. I'll see what I can find." Dick motioned to an oncoming taxi. "The cameras should have picked something up."

 _"Cameras?"_

"There were at least four when I crashed." Dick quickly covered the mic clambering inside the yellow vehicle and spoke formally to the driver before continuing her conversation with the billionaire. "One of them was bound to catch something."

 _"Alright, call me with what you find,"_ Bruce replied before hanging up.

Dick sent a quick message to Conner before glancing up to find the taxi drivers eyes staring at her from the mirror. The acrobat gave him an anxious smile before returning to her phone absentmindedly tapping away her senses focused on the driver's actions. The driver thankfully did nothing but continuously stare uncomfortably at her for the entirety of the trip. When the taxi came to a stop Dick was quick to pay and hastily left the car. She waited for the taxi to leave out of habit before walking a few blocks towards her beloved apartment. Zatanna was waiting for her by her door and she let them in with a quick click of the lock.

"So you're sure about this?" Zatanna questioned again.

"Yes, I'll be in and out within the hour." Dick folded the arms of her uniform up to her elbows. The uniform was incredibly baggy on her slim body and attempted to keep the trousers hoisted above her waist.

"If you're sure." The magician spoke unsurely before unleashing her magic. When Zatanna was done and Dick examined himself, the uniform hugging him tightly he thanked her before rushing from the room.

"Sorry! I'll buy you dinner!"

"Sure you will," Zatanna mumbled under her breath shaking her head humorously at the empty doorway. "Guess I'll just lock up?"

* * *

Dick went straight to the precinct straight to his little hiding hole he worked in and started up his computer.

"Where have you been Officer Grayson?"

Dick jumped in fright before swiftly turning to his charge, his smile holding tension as he hoped the furrowed brows of his superior would lighten.

"On holidays?"

"Maybe next time you should tell someone before you take a spontaneous holiday."

"Yes, ma'am." Dick nodded before turning back to the computer his mind fixated on the job at hand.

"You're not going to ask how my kids are?" The woman rose a brow closing in on him, suspicion laced her voice.

"Ah sorry Amy," Dick scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "How are they? And your husband?"

"They're just fine," Amy swiped the photos of a black haired woman from the man's grasp and sighed profoundly. "Something important?"

"Ricky West. She crashed and mysteriously disappeared." Dick plucked the photos back.

"Didn't she show up twenty-four hours later? In Superman's arms?"

"Well yeah but you aren't suspicion as to why?"

"Alright, take the case, but if anything comes up," Amy spun his chair back around and gave the man a steely gaze. "And I mean anything Grayson, you give me a call."

"Yeah, yeah course." Dick waved her away before quickly snapping back to his computer. The acrobat quickly overruled the restrictions on the GCPD and pulled up their camera footage from the street he crashed. "Alright bad guy, show me the goods."

Dick fast forwarded the footage around the time Ricky crashed and watched as a van pulled out from the dark alley and smashed right into Jason's bike. Dick watched a couple men appear from the back of the van, their fronts shielded from the camera. Dick paused the footage when one of the men glanced towards the camera and flicked the pen between his fingers. The dark coloured Mexican mask that covered the thug's face resembled that of his boss. Bane.

"Well, that answers one question," Dick muttered to himself as he leant back in his chair. "Now why was there a hit on me to begin with?"

He glanced at the clock, smiling a little before rushing from the precinct waving off Amy's exclamation with a bright smile and a wave. Dick was at his apartment and changing into his costume quicker than Wally could eat his burrito.

* * *

He found his way to Gotham with no heads up to Batman and found a couple of low ranked thugs of Bane's troupes and strung them up by their feet after a small scuffle.

"Where is Bane?"

"As if we're gonna tell you." One thug snorted before groaning in agony as Nightwing broke his nose.

"Where is Bane?"

"Probably meeting up with a client." The hooligan grounded out in pain not wanting another bone broken. Dick noticed the man shoot his comrade a look, one that had the acrobat intrigued. "Look we don't know much, we do small jobs to keep us going."

"What about you?" Nightwing turned to the other, the thug shivering unintentionally in fear as the masked eyes found his own.

"He's meeting with Luthor! I swear that's all I know!"

"Where?" Nightwing grasped the man's head and shook it a little.

"At The Stacked Deck." He whimpered, "Please I have a family."

"Piece of advice," Dick walked to the edge of the alley before turning back to the men, "Pick a new line of work. Because next time it won't be me."

They knew the vigilante meant Batman and they watched in a new found fear as the man shot his grapple and swung away.

* * *

Dick balanced himself on the edge of the building that sat opposite the seedy nightclub the thug mentioned before clicking the piece in his ear to establish communication.

"Wally?"

"Yo Dick, what's up?"

"I'm outside The Stacked Deck, how fast can you get here?"

"Couple minutes." Wally answered a little excited, "Are we going off mission?"

"Kind of." Dick grinned, "I gotta call Tim, see you soon."

"Rodger that."

Dick called Tim hoping the boy was already on patrol.

"Timmy, my baby brother." Dick cooed happily as the boy answered.

"What have you done?" Tim's voice laced with knowing and annoyance.

"It's what I'm about to do," Nightwing replied. "How far are you from The Stacked Deck?"

"Not far. What are you up to?"

"Just following a lead. Can you ditch Bruce?"

"Of course I can." Tim spoke with confidence, "He won't like this though."

"Come on Tim!" Dick pleaded knowing the boy wouldn't say no.

"Fine! But if something goes wrong we're calling him."

"Of course."


	16. The Man Who Broke the Bat

**_Such a huge delay from me! I'm so sorry guys._**

 ** _Nightwing, Kid Flash and Robin find Bane and find less than pleasing answers._**

* * *

The thug that sat at the bar felt a sudden flurry of breeze and shivered unintentionally as his clothes and hair fluttered at the light force. The large tattooed man glanced up as he heard a small grunt from the bartender and his eyes widened in both panic and fear as a grinning teen clad in yellow and red stared at him in mockery.

"A cocktail," Wally smirked as he nodded towards the coloured drink that held a small toothpick umbrella that was currently being nursed in the man's grasp. "Manly."

Wally didn't wait for a reply, seizing the man's head and slamming it against the chipped wood of the counter before leaping over the bar charging towards the now alert thugs and mercenaries. Within moments a litter of small-time gangsters and hooligans laid in a large heap of bruised and broken limbs in the middle of the establishment. Kid Flash yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders loosely as he heard the distance grunts from outside. Wally spun around as Nightwing and Robin appeared at the door, Tim letting his hold on his thug loose, ignoring the dull thud the unconscious body made as it fell to the ground.

"What took you guys so long?" Wally grinned mischievously motioning to his swift work.

"Real funny, Wall's." Nightwing rolled his eyes as he approached, "Any sign of-"

A smash of a glass hitting the floor had the three heroes snapping towards a back room where a large masked man and his brutes appeared eyes filled with malice, the intent to kill written clear around them.

"Just the man we've been looking for!" Kid Flash exclaimed happily oblivious to the murderous atmosphere and sprinted towards them, quickly splitting the thugs up. Robin joined the speedster his staff in hand, swift to whack the gun from the nearest man's hand. Nightwing turned into an offensive stance as Bane set his homicidal glare on him and rose his brows in cocky mock challenge. Bane's sadistic roars echoed around the bar as he charged towards the acrobat, ramming through tables and chairs as the Venom began to circulate his veins. Nightwing pounced, leaping over the drug-infused giant and promptly jumped on Bane's back. Bane himself frantically attempted to dislodge his new parasite by thrashing around violently, hands blindly trying to grasp the acrobat's body.

"Bane, can you stop thrashing? You're gonna make me- hurl!" Nightwing covered his mouth with a fist as a violent burp threatened to erupt. A large hand grabbed his leg and with a yelp Dick was dangling from one leg, smiling sheepishly at the Venom infused man. "Can we start over?"

The sneer Bane sent his way had Nightwing sighing, knowing that whatever happened next, he was going to be in a world of pain. Dick was sent flying the breath from his lungs knocked from him as he smashed heavily into the wall, falling into a heap among the shards of bricks and cement dust. Nightwing groaned in pain, rubbing his head soothingly as his breath slowly returned to him, gasping as he was forced to roll away as Bane charged him once again. As the Venom induced giant became aware of his surroundings after running through the wall of the bar into the dark streets of Gotham, Dick ignored his aching limbs and jumped once again onto the man's back. With a plan in place, the acrobat pieced Bane's Venom filled tubes with two, time detonating Batarang's, quickly pouncing away covering his head as the explosion burst into the air. The splatter of the green liquid slopped over Nightwing's uniform and hair, sighing in annoyance as he wrung his hands out in front of him. Dick watched as Bane flopped over, onto his back before he rose and glared at the acrobat motioning to his drooping pipes.

"I just wanted to talk, you didn't have to go all 'Venomy' on me," Dick defended his actions before attempting to wipe the slime from his hair. "Besides I think you got me back."

"What do you want?" Bane growled low, folding his arms against his chest narrowing his eyes as Nightwing approached him and showed him a picture of a familiar woman.

"This is Ricky West, you know her?"

"Sí," Bane replied curtly uncaring as the vigilante plucked a phone from his suit and played an incriminating film that soon had the mercenary clenching his teeth.

"So, why did you throw her into the back of a van and hand her over to a one, Lex Luthor?" Dick inquired, pursing his lips lightly as Bane turned his head to the side in defiance, refusing to answer his simple question. Nightwing tapped his phone lightly against his mouth humming in complementation before he made an offer. "I could if you were to answer my questions, delete this file from the GCPD database and you'd be off on all charges. That and I won't tell Bat's where you hang out."

Bane snarled at the acrobat before he dropped his hands and snatched Dick's phone from him and crushed it in his hands in annoyance throwing it aside, sniggering at the despair on Nightwing's features.

"I was paid good money to hand that woman to Lex, enough to get me another supply of Venom." Bane answered, "I don't usually do such sucio work, but like I said, it paid good money."

"Do you know why Luthor wanted her?"

"No, I didn't ask questions, I did the job and I haven't heard from él since."

"And all the photo's at the warehouse?" Dick pushed on recalling the large plaque of pictures, "Who paid you for those?"

"Photos? What photos?" Bane rose a brow, "I assure you, I nor any of mi gente have taken photos of this Ricky West."

Kid Flash and Robin ran out and came to Nightwing's side curious at the conflicted look on their teammates face. Dick snapped from his daze and nodded towards Bane in thanks before he turned and sprinted away, shooting out his grapple hook with Robin close behind and Kid Flash was gone in a spark.

* * *

"So, what do we know?" Wally pulled his mask down and ruffled his hair before leaning on an bothered Tim's shoulder.

"Well, we know Bane's got another shipment of Venom coming in," Dick slumped down on the edge of the building and wiped a hand down his face, "That's about it."

"We still don't know why you're, I mean, Ricky is being targeted?" Tim whacked Wally's arm away as he spoke.

"No, we don't who took those pictures or who they're for." Dick went to grab his mobile before he exclaimed out loud. "And Bane broke my phone!"

Nightwing felt a sudden pain rush through his head and he let out a groan, Tim came to his side and glanced at Wally in worry at the agony on Dick's face.

"What's going on?" Wally crouched down in front of the acrobat.

"I think Zatanna's spell is wearing off." Dick grounded out, gasping as a stabbing pain pounded behind his eye. "But it's never hurt like this before."

"Let's get you home," Kid Flash helped his friend up and nodded once to Tim before he sped off with Dick in hand.

"Tim, come in."

Robin sighed at the gruff voice in his ear and placed a finger to his the communicator as he jumped from the building and shot his grapple hook.

"I'm on my way, Batman."


	17. Improv And Positive Thoughts

_**Dick and Wally head to the Daily Planet for answers. Clark provides them with some insight before heading back to Mount Justice to find out more.**_

* * *

When Dick woke he found himself in a familiar poster covered walled room, wrapped in cheap superhero sheets that somehow brought incredible comfort to the banging headache that currently rested on Dick's brow. The acrobat knew that he was once again a female as the hair that had grown a substantial amount overnight was covering her face. Dick spluttered the hair away and rose from the bed, gasping in horror as she grasped at the overlarge t-shirt, pulling it down with a horrified force. The acrobat quickly sifted through the chest of draws yanking out a pair of Flash underpants, shaking her head in humour at her friend's clothing choice. Dick slipped the pants on before opening the door slightly, poking her head out the small crack to check that the coast was clear.

"Wally?"

When silence was Dick's answer the girl pushed herself from the room convincing herself that hiding under Wally's dirty sheets was not a sound plan. She winced as the stairs squeaked with pressure from the weight of her feet. As she reached the bottom and turned the corner about to call Wally's name once again she found herself frozen to her spot. Wally's parents stood a little astonished, staring in shock at the undressed girl who swiftly covered her chest with her arms in embarrassment.

"Oh my god," Dick muttered to herself before she sucked it up and pointed down the hall. "You haven't seen Wally by any chance?"

"You mean Wally, my son, who didn't tell me he was having company over?" The woman rose a brow glancing over Dick's shoulder as she crossed her arms. Dick turned around just as Wally appeared, clothes barely fluttering from his instant movement, hand scratching the back of his neck in guilt.

"Ah, sorry mum," Wally smiled awkwardly before he slid his arm around Dick's waist. The acrobat herself rose a brow in disbelief and sighed internally as Wally brought her closer to him. "This is Ricky, she's my, umm, girlfriend?"

"You're so dead," Dick whispered snappishly at the redhead as they approached Wally's parents. Dick shook their hands keeping one arm over her bosom at all times. "It's great to finally meet you, Mr and Mrs West, I'm sorry I'm in such a mess."

"Nonsense darling," Mary waved the apology away and smiled lovingly at her. "I don't know why my Wally was keeping you a secret, you're gorgeous!"

"Mum!" Wally protested glaring at his dad to attempt him to get her to stop. Dick chuckled and thanked the woman before a rapid knock was heard loudly throughout the house.

"That should be your Uncle Barry." Mary grinned heading to the door with her husband in tow. Dick's eyes widened in horror glancing down at the red and yellow pants she was currently wearing.

"I can't let your Uncle see me like this."

"Too late," Wally whispered humorously grinning toward the door. Dick instantly turned rigid before she glanced up and found Barry Allen grinning wildly at the two.

"Hey Wally," Barry waved giving the boy a hug before turning to the embarrassed girl. "Hey! Flash is my favourite hero too."

Dick wanted to snort at the man's comment, the bias in his voice clear as day. Instead, Dick smiled and offered him her hand, not at all oblivious to the thumbs up Wally received from his Uncle.

"I'm Ricky, it's nice to finally meet the famous Uncle Barry, Wally keeps raving about."

"All good I hope." Barry chuckled as Dick returned to Wally's side and prayed for the redhead to excuse them. To her luck, Wally did just that and they headed back to speedsters room where the acrobat almost died in embarrassment.

"Wally, what the hell was that?!"

"Improv." The redhead winced at his terrible idea. "I panicked! You know I'm not good at thinking on the spot. That's why I have you."

"No kidding." Dick snorted at the pout that grew bigger on Wally's lips. "Why did you bring me back here?"

"Well your apartment is being watched, Jason was out and I wasn't about to leave you by yourself in the pain that you were in. And I wasn't brave enough to speak to your butler, let alone face Bruce if he was there."

"That's fair," Dick complemented Wally's words before nodding in acceptance, "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, what's the plan?"

"I need to go to the Daily Planet," Dick explained, "Clark had the same photos that were on the plaque, he said he got them from his boss."

"Investigation time!" Wally grinned, "Count me in!"

"First things first, I need a change of clothes, take me to Jason's?"

* * *

After Dick changed and flung Wally's clothes to the side they headed to Metropolis, finding themselves outside the Daily Planet within minutes. They headed inside grabbing two visitor passes and headed to the newsroom. Clark was sitting at his desk typing away when his ears caught two hushed voices in the elevator that was ascending to this floor.

"What if this is a dead end as well?"

"Wally, why would you say that? Positive thoughts, this has to work or we're out of ideas."

"Alright, Alright, positive thoughts."

Clark chuckled to himself, only acknowledging the duo as they approached him. He turned and smiled instantly recognising the young speedster and the woman beside him. What Clark found odd was that not only did Bruce and Superboy know this woman, but Kid Flash did as well.

"Miss West, I did not expect to see you so soon," Clark rose from his spot and shook her hand before turning to the redhead.

"Wally West," Wally grinned, amused that he had to act like a stranger and swiftly shook the man's hand. "No relation."

"What can I do for you?" Clark wrung his hand out as he asked the two.

"I just wanted to apologise for up and leaving so suddenly the other day," Dick pressed, showing the hero her best apologetic gaze.

"That's quite alright Miss West, I did bombard you with some rather intrusive questions."

"There was still one thing that bothered me," Dick sifted through her bag before bringing out the pile of photos she had taken, "These photos, I know you said that you didn't know where your boss got these from but I had no idea these had been taken and I would like to know who took them so I can ask them to stop."

"I actually did a little digging for you Miss West," Clark smiled softly sitting back down and typed away. Wally and Dick approached glancing over each of the man's shoulders and found themselves staring at a young man camera in hand smiling greedily at them. "His name is William Foreman, a blogger on a dodgy site. But that's all I could retrieve on him on our database."

"That's great, thank you, Clark." Dick beamed all but kissed the man on the cheek in glee, happy that their lead was not a bust. "Do you think you could print that out?"

"Of course," Clark hit the print button and retrieved it from the copier across the room, handing it over to the relieved woman. After Dick enthusiastically thanked the man again Wally took her by the arm and back towards the elevator.

"We'll take this back to Mount Justice and do a little digging, hopefully Tim's back."

Clark rose a brow as he eavesdropped out of curiosity. He definitely needed to speak with Bruce at the nearest convenience, exactly who was this Ricky West?

* * *

"William Foreman, event photographer for a shady website that blogs the lives of the rich and famous." Tim read from the large screen that revealed all that he could find on the photographer. "Graduated from Gotham University, he was an intern at The Gotham Gazette for a short period of time until he was fired for releasing sensitive information to other newspapers and magazines."

"What does he do now?" Wally asked as he leant against the desk not wanting to read the vast amount of information on the screen.

"He runs a seedy website, leaking photos and biased content on the rich and famous of Gotham and neighbouring cities. He's even posted about the Justice League and us."

"He has?" Wally snapped his head up nudging Tim away attempting to gain control of the computer, "What's he said about me?"

Tim scowled and pushed the redhead away before bringing up a particular article the blogger wrote, showing its contents to Dick. The acrobat scanned through it, the image at the beginning of the article of herself dancing closely with Bruce on her surprise date was captioned.

'DOES SHE WANT HIS STATUS OR JUST HIS MONEY?'

Dick snorted and Tim opened a few more articles with Ricky mentioned, all more intrusive than the last, pictures depicting not only Bruce and Slade but Jason, Conner, Clark and the man as his alter ego.

"Do we know where he's going to be?" Dick asked Tim as the boy sifted through the blog.

"Errr...yes," Tim pulled up Will's most recent posts, "A function Wayne Enterprises is organising for the local hospital. It seems he doubts Bruce will bring a date let alone come at all."

"Well let's prove him wrong," Dick smirked rising a challenging brow before she dug into her bag for her phone.


	18. Obsession

**_Bruce and Dick attend the function, William Foreman quickly catching Dick's attention._**

* * *

Bruce reluctantly agreed with the plan, knowing Dick would go with or without him as a date. They rolled up exiting the long and extravagant vehicle, the host of the event offering his arm to the dark-haired beauty who emerged from the limo beside him. The duo kept their cool as they walked forward, smiling for the cameras, posing like a madly in love couple who couldn't keep their eyes off one another. Bruce and Dick entered the large hall where there were still a hefty amount of press and bloggers recording the events of the night. Bruce fetched the two of them drinks before he went to work leaving the acrobat to her own. Dick scanned the room in despair taking a sip as she spoke to the boys in her ear.

"I can't see him. Tim, have you got eyes on him?"

"Possibly, your four o'clock." Tim's tinny voice sounded in her ear, turning her head to see a few reporters speaking together in a huddle, the seedy grin of William Foreman caught Dick's eye and it seemed the acrobat had caught his as well.

"Oh, no, he's seen me," Dick muttered under her breath, turning her back to him in hopes the blogger would cease his pursuit. It wasn't two seconds later when a cough to gain Dick attention sounded behind her and the acrobat closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself before turning around with a breathtaking smile.

"William Foreman of Famous Realities, I'm honestly surprised to see you here tonight Miss West." The man introduced himself, Dick glancing down to his hand where a tape was thrust towards her ready to record whatever the woman said.

"Well, surprise." Dick rose a brow and placed a hand on her hip, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering how you managed to string along so many partners at once?" William asked his sinister smile sending a shiver down Dick's spine. "Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson, Jason Todd and a few others, even possibly Clark Kent."

"That's not really any of your business," Dick answered, to which the man nodded in excitement.

"So, you're not denying you've had sexual relations with all these men?"

"Not all of them no," Dick answered honestly shrugging at William, "Why are you so interested in my relationships? Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"Of course, but it's just fascinating you're here tonight with Bruce Wayne which you have had sexual encounters with when you have a boyfriend."

Dick furrowed his brow; how did he know Jason was her boyfriend? Only a few people knew and they were some of the most trustworthy people Dick knew.

"I do not know where you get your inaccurate information from but I can assure you I do not have a boyfriend." Dick lied to help cover her story and excused herself from the man's company before she froze and turned to the man at what he just revealed.

"I thought that might take your attention." William gave her a wicked glare before he walked towards her and got close to her. "You really want to know why Luthor wants you? Then do as I say."

Dick scowled at the man as his hands came to rest on her hips. She subtly removed his hands and moved away, placing her empty glass of the tray as the servant walked past.

"Don't touch me again," Dick warned, glancing around in hopes that Bruce was nearby only to yelp out slightly as William grabbed her wrist. The acrobat went to yell out only to find her mouth muffled by the man's hand and her eyes widened.

"If you shout out for help I won't be able to tell you what you want to know." William bit his lip in hunger as he looked at her, Dick felt sick to her stomach but knew if she played the mans game it would be over sooner than William expected. The acrobat ceased her struggle swiping her mouth away in disgust before she let the man guide her away from the party. Dick caught Bruce's gaze before she was pulled around the corner giving the man a look of determination. William dragged her down the hall into an empty room, Dick gasping as he pushed her forward, swiftly turning around to face the blogger.

"Now strip." He ordered to which Dick gave him a repulsive glower before shaking her head. "Do it or I'll call Lex."

"Go ahead," Dick shrugged unimpressed with the man's threat, "He's just the man I want to see."

William looked at her in confusion before he began to seethe in rage and stormed towards the defiance woman and went to grasp her arm tightly only to find himself knocked onto the floor with Dick staring down at him.

"You're going to tell me what you know and I won't break your arm or your recorder," Dick spoke with authority. "Why is Luthor paying you to take photos of me?"

"Okay, okay, just ease up," William sniffed a little, his confident demeanour vanishing instantly. Dick only tightened her hold which caused the blogger to yelp out in pain and answer the woman's question. "He paid me to take photos of you because he became obsessed, okay?! He wanted to be sure you were being faithful."

"Faithful? I'm not his pet!" Dick barked at him to which William nodded in agreement whimpering at the sudden force the acrobat used.

"I know! I know! After he figured out you were the one that infected his software he paid me even more for your location. What you do every day, who you spend time with, to capture you." William cried out the confession. "Please don't hurt me, I just wanted to have sex with you!"

"Pathetic," Dick cringed and let the man free of her grasp, backing up as the man cowered away from her. The acrobat smashed the boy's recorder with her heel and folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes furiously at him. "If I find out you're stalking me again and taking pictures, I won't be as nice."

William nodded swiftly attempting to hide the tears of fear that began to surface as he gathered and clutched at his broken recorder. Dick groomed herself over, fixing her hair before heading to the door glancing over her shoulder to the man.

"And I better not find any more articles about Ricky West or her relationships, got it?"

The blogger sniffed and nodded Dick smiling at him before leaving the room heading back to the party and into the arms of Bruce who kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist as he spoke to his guests. They both noticed William join the party sometime later, still slightly weeping from his encounter with Dick. The acrobat couldn't help the amused smile grace her lips as Bruce rose a brow at the blogger's terrified stance.

* * *

The limo ride after the function was seemingly quiet, Dick's mind overloaded with information, connecting dots and relaying evidence to certain events. Bruce could see the acrobat working internally deciding not to interfere until Dick was ready.

"We're here Master Bruce, Master Dick," Alfred called out from the driver seat causing Dick to jump at little, blinking as her eyes found Jason's apartment building in front of her.

"Oh, Bruce, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had zoned out for so long."

"It's fine, just update us in the morning, we'd like to know what you found out." Bruce smiled at Alfred as he opened the door for Dick, clutching his cheek lightly as the acrobat placed a chaste kiss before hopping out of the limo.

"Thank you, Alfred, I'll see you guys later." Dick waved at them before heading inside, rushing up the stairs to Jason's apartment and swung open the door to find Jason rebandaging a wound.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked, taking in the woman's glamorous look with appraisal.

"Better than expected actually," Dick came forward and helped Jason with the bandage before pushing off the medical supplies from his lap and straddled the man, linking her arms around his neck. "Now do us both a favour and get me out of this dress."

"My pleasure," Jason smirked as their lips melded together in a passionate kiss. The outlaw unzipped Dick's dress and savoured the acrobat's skin as he removed the silk that caressed the woman's skin, swiftly lifting Dick into his arms as he manoeuvred them to his bedroom.


End file.
